monster high QUINTA TEMPORADA:CAPITULO 1 LOS N
by CUERVO1
Summary: Este es un resumen de algo que tengo en mente,los personajes no son mios,bueno algunos si lo son. Esta historia habla del amor la amistad y la busqueda de un ser oscuro gosenlo...
1. Chapter 1

monster high

QUINTA TEMPORADA:CAPITULO 1

LOS NUEVOS ALUMNOS.

La directora buena sangre sin caveza esta en su oficina revisando sus papeles con su caveza en el escritorio cuando de repente su corcel se agito y se metio bajo el escritorio de manera repentina y en ese momento llego un extraño hombre vestia un uniforme y su cara estaba totalmenteenvuelta en vendas amarillentas y blancas y hacercandose a la directora dijo:

-Señorita directora buena sangre ellos ya estan aqui-dijo con una vos temerosa.

-Bueno y que espera agalos pasar de inmediato-respondio de manera firme

-Señorita director ,¿esta segura de que esto va a funcionar?,digo ellos no son alumnos corrientes-dijo este personaje con vos de preocupacion.

-Se que ellos no son como los demas estudiantes que tenemos aqui en monster high,pero es nuestro dever insentivar la relacion de todas y cada una de las criaturas ,por mas diferentes que puedan ser-respondio la directora con tono de sermon.

En ese preciso momento Frankie Estein (la hija de el mountro de frankestein),Clawdeen( la bisnieta del hombre lobo),y Draculaura estaban leyendo una revista y riendose y en ese momento Frankie a punta a la revista en una de sus paginas y dice:

-Mira este anuncio-dijo a puntando a la imagen de una bola de cristal que resaltaba de las paginas de la revista

-Tu futuro amoroso?-dijo Draculaura mirando a frankie

-No seria romantico que revelara tu futo amoroso-dijo Frankie soñadora

-No creo que una revista sepa tanto sobre el romance-dijo Clawdeen pesimista

-Vamos pruevalo ya!quizas tengas suerte-animo frakie

-Esta bien lo hare,pero no significa nada-respondio Clawdeen mientras ponia su mano en la esfera de cristal en la revista,en ese momento la esfera se coloreo,borboteo y luego sus rostros se iluminaron con su luz azul oscuro y entonces vio una sombra negra de un ser alado , luego esta sombra tomo la forma de una roza negra y despues de apago

-Parece que no sirvio-dijo Clawdeen

-Creo que tienes razon-agrego frankie

Cuando de repente un autobus de monster high frenaba frante a ellas,

quienes se levantaros de la escalera de la entrada del intituto y sin previo aviso todo un grupo de jovenes hacian su aparicion

-Por fin llegamos,monster high un lugar para todos nosotros-dijo uno de estos mountruoscon una voz antipatica y confiada,quien parecia ser el lider del grupo.


	2. Chapter 2

RESISTENCIA AL CAMBIO

En el auditorio se escuchaban los ruidos y voces de cada criatura de monster high,mientras que Frankie y su grupo estaban en primera fila.

-Que creen que suceda?-pregunto Draculaura

-No entiendo por que tanta exaltacion por un monton de nuevos extudiantes-dijo Cleo de nilo con voz arrogante

-En las montañas no nos alegramos por llegada de forasteros-agrego Abbey

-Vamos son solo unos chicos nuevos-sijo Clod optimista

-Claro solo hay que darles la bienvenida-agrego Frankie

Cuando todos se callaros la directora buena sangre sin cabeza salio a ecena y entonces al bajar de su carruaje empeso hablar

-Monster high es conocisa por su apego a las reglas de comvivencia y gracias a sus estudiantes hemos establecido un gran cambio para nuestra gente,pero antes de hacer a mistad con los normales primero tenemos que llevarnos bien entre nosotros, es por eso que monster high a decidido

aceptar a nuevos extudiantes que seran parte de nuestro instituto-dijo la directora en su discurso

-No entiendo que tienen de raro estos chicos-dijo Deuce Gordon pensativo

-Tengo el gran honor y plcer de predentarles a los "hostiles"!-dijo la directora mientras la gran cortina roja del auditorio se abria tras ella revelando al pintoresco grupo de estudiantes parados detras de ella

-Hostiles?-dijo Clod alsando la voz de repente

-Mhnn...? que son hostiles-pregunto Frankie

-Son aquellos monstruos que no se llevan bien con ninguna clase de criatura,ni siquiera entre su especie-respondia Draculaura con un aire preocupacion y temor

-Cuando todos salian del auditorio frankie,draculaura,clawdeen,cleo,lagoona y ghoulia se juntaron en uno de los dacilleros para hablar de los nuevos alumnos.

-Nose chicas esto no va a funcionar-dijo Lagoona con voz de preocupada

-Estos nuevos chicos no deberian estar aqui,deberian ser enserrados-agrego Cleo de nile

-Vamos tal vez no son tan malos como creemos-dijo Frankie

-Ghuuuuuuuu,ghuuuuuu!-dijo Ghoulia axaltada

-Odio desirlo ,pero Ghoulia tiene razon-dijo Cleo poniendose de acuerdo con lo que se que Ghoulia abia dicho

-Vamos no pueden ser tan malos-alego Frankie

-Quieres apostar?-dijo una vos que sono detras ellas y alli frente a ellos estaba el lider de los hostiles sonriendo mientras ellos se quedaban perplejos mirandolo.


	3. Chapter 3 PRIMERA IMPRECION

CAPITULO 3:PRIMERA IMPRECION

Este nuevo compañero miraba a Frankie con tranquilidad y una mirada de ser amigable y esta se le presento

-Eh,si hola biemvenido a nuestra escuela yo soy Frankie y ellas son-dijo Frankie presentandose ,pero antes de terminar el la interrumpio

-Cleo,Clawdeen,Drakulaura,Lagoona y creo que la zombies es Ghoulia verdad?-

Ante esto las chicas quedaron mudas sobretodo Frankie que era la mas sercana a este extraño ser que solo miraba para todas direciones.

-Eh,disculpa,nos conoces ?pregunto frankie

-Primero dejame presentarme soy Edward Ente Sombra Nocturno,pero mis amigos me llaman Eddie-dijo como tratando de ser educado

-Y realmente tienes amigos-dijo Clawdeen de forma mordas

-Este nuevo ser hiba vestido con batas de cuero que le pasaban los tobillos , un pantalon negro con un corte en la pierna derecha ,en la cintura un cinturon con una evilla celeste brillante,una chaqueta de jeans sin brazos y rasgada en la parte de abajo,debajo de ella llavaba puesta una camisa azul oscuro con un collar con colmillos y su apariencia delataba que era un ser de la noche con su piel azul oscura y cabello negro y enrulado que le llegaba a los hombros.

-Claro y estan muy cerca-dijo respondiendo a la mordas pregunta de Clawdeen.

-Quien te hablo de nosotras?pregunto Draculaura con vos alegre

-Seguro nos conoce del torneo de animadoras,todos lo han visto-respondio Cleo presumida

-Ha-ha ,no, conozco a alguien que viene a monster high-alego Eddie

-En serio y quien es?,la conocemos-pregunto Frankie

-Ha,si y no-respondio Eddie con un tono burlon

-Mas bien no-agrego una vos que era nada menos que la de Torelei que se aferro al hombro de Eddie y maullo

-Ustedes dos se conocen?-pregunto Clawdeen

-Eddie y yo estuvimos en el mismo lugar de detencion,justo ante de que me trasladaran a la perrera-dijo Torelei con mullidos y risas

-Que es lo que quieren en este lugar tu y tus amigos!?-pregunto Clewdeen de manera agresiva.

-Solo quiero divertirme un rato,pero qu tal esto!-dijo extendiendo una mano y aciendo aparecer una rosa negra

-Muchos prefieren una rosa roja-dijo y la rosa se volvio roja

-Otros las prefieren azules-dijo y la flor se volvio azul

-Pero,pocos conoces la bellesa de una rosa negra que solo florecen de noche dijo mirando a Clawdeen y entregandole la flor negra y marchandose del lugar

-Hasta pronto escuadron buena...! suerte, la necesitaran...!-dijo Terelei desde el pasillo mientras las chicas se miraban y se veian preocupadas por la aparicion de este nuevo monstruo.


	4. Chapter 4:MONSTER HIGH:narciso el bello

_**MONSTER HIGH:**__**narciso el bello**_

Era un dia tranquilo en uno de los pasillos del instituto cuando derrepente las puertas de la entrada se abrieron dejando pasar a un estudiante nunca visto,caminaba con estilo por los pasillos dejando boquiabiertas a todas las chicas mientras saludaba y se pasaba un peine de oro por su cabello apariencia fisica no era diferente a otros,llevaba sapatos de cuero marron con oro en las partes frontales,un pantalon de vestir marron claro con un sinturon dorado con el simbolo un espejo,un traje amarillo terroso con un pañuelo en el cuello color verde brillante igual que sus ojos.

En la cafeteria Frankie y todas sus amigas menos Drakulaura estaban comiendo,hasta que Drakulaura llego corriendo emosionada.

-Ya vieron al chico nuevo...es un sueño!-dijo con vos infantil

-Mas lindo que mi novio!-dijo Cleo con dudas y aciendo competencia.

-Mil veces mas lindo!-dijo Drakulaura sin dudar

-Mas que mi hermano?-pregunto Clawdeen

-Ya dejala,solo por que un chico es lindo no va a-dijo Frankie y en ese momento fue interrumpida por la llegada de este nuevo monstruo alumno que las dejo a ella y a todas boquiabiertas y luego de servirce su almuerso se sento en un lugar alejado de todos los demas y con cubiertos de oro que saco de un estuche empeso a comer.

-Es ese!dijo Draculaura emodionada

En ese momento este ontruo le iso señias a Drakulaura para que se acercara.

-Por favor que se cree...piensa que con solo mirar fijamente a Drakulaura ella va-Cleo dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que Draculaura habia salido corriendo a la mesa de este ser.

-Mi nombre es Telios Asfobelos-dijo este ser con elegancia

-Hooo...!Telios ,que nombre tan perfecto-dijo Drakulaura mientras se perdia en sus ojos.

En ese momento llego Clod a la cafeteria tarareando y vio a Drakulaura con Telios y su furia era digna de un hombre a Telios y mirandolo fijamente, mientras lo levantaba del cuello, le dijo:

-Espero que tengas una buena escusa!-Gruño Clod con enfado,pero Drakulaura se interpuso.

-Basta Clod!,dejalo en paz!-reprendio Draculaura enfadada.

-Acaso hablas en serio vi como se miraban-gruño Clod

-Solo eres un tonto celoso!vamos Telios-dijo Drakulaura mientras ella y Telios dejaban la cafeteria.

-Oye que te pasa!-pregunto Clawdeen sin resivir respuesta de Drakulaura que solo la ignoraba.

En ese momento Terelei y sus amigas miraron a Frankie y a las demas y se rieron.

-Parece que el escuadron monstruo necesitara un remplaso-dijo Torelei de manera muy mordas.

-Ghuuuuuuuuu,ghuuuuu!-agrego Ghouli con tristesa

-Ghoulia tiene razon debemon hacer algo... y rapido!

-Alego Cleo con voz firme.

Sin que alguien lo sepa Eddie el monstruo hostil hablaba con nada menos que Telios en uno de los pasillos.

-Buen trabajo,ni siquiera te tardaste esta vez-dijo Eddie

-Que puedo decir, la perfecion no se mejora-dijo Telios con maldad y antipatia.

-Conoces tu trabajo,quiero que Drakulaura pague y del escuadron de sustos me encargare yo mas adelante-dijo Eddie con tono diabolico.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Espectra con su ataud los grababa,y al ver que se habian ido salio de su escondite.

-Esto debo desirselo a los demas!- dijo asustada y se fue flotando a toda marcha.


	5. Chapter 5:monster high:Espejo tracionero

monster high:Espejo tracionero.

En la biblioteca Frankie y las demas veian el video de Espectra,donde muy claramente se veia a Eddi y Telios detras de lo sucedido con Draculaura y Clod.

-Asi que eso es!-decia Frankie con tono de susto y sorpresa.

-Esos malvados...-dijo Clawdeen.

-Aunque no me inporta!-agrego tambien cruzandoce de brazos.

-Como puedes decir eso?... ella es tu amiga!-dijo Lagoona.

-Ghuuuuuuuuu-dijo Ghoulia con tono de pregunta.

-Si realmente le interesara Clod no lo habria cortado frente a toda la escuela!-dijo Clawdeen con enojo y salio por la puerta de la biblioteca para solo ver que Telios y Draculaura caminaban tomados de la mano por el pasillo y Clawdeen sin poder contener su enojo fue hacia ellos y dijo:

-Disculpa...no te estas olvidando de algo amiga?-pregunto Clawdeen con tono ironico.

-Se supone que debo recordar algo?-contesto Draculaura con tono ironico.

-Por que haces esto? mi hermano y tu hacian una bonita pareja-alego Clawdeen.

-Tu hermano se comporto como un tonto lobo celoso y ya no quiero hablar de el... adios-dijo Drakulaura con voz agresiva y se fue, mientras que Clawdeen se quedo pensatiba y uno de los pasillos del instituto frente a un casillero las chicas hablaban de como ayudar a entrar en razon Drakulaura.

-Piensen chicas algo tenemos que hacer!-dijo Frankie acelerada.

-Ghuuuuuuuuuu,ghuuuuuu-sugirio Ghoulia.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Ghoula,los hostiles no querran desirnos nada-agrego Lagoona.

-De eso me encargare yo!-dijo Clod con enfado.

Los moustruos caminaron por los pasillos buscando a Eddie cuando se encontraron con Howleen que parecia acelerada.

-Oigan,escuchen! los hostiles tomaron posesion del salon de moustruo-debate-dijo con voz asustada.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al salon en la puerta habia un cartel que decia:"Salon hostil no se acerque",mientras que Clod habria la puerta de un golpe y entraba todas las demas se quedaron plasmadas al ver a Eddie sentado leyendo un libro.

-Supongo que ya conocieron a Telios-sugirio Eddie ,cuando de pronto Clod levanto a Eddie de su silla con sus garras.

-Te lo advierto lo que sea que hagas,mas te vale que lo olvides-ordeno Clod,pero en ese instante Eddie se combirtio en una sombra liberandose de las garras de Clod y se sento de nuevo.

-Trata de nuevo,jajaja!-rio Eddie.

-No se por que siguen tratando... saben que no podran con Telios-alego con tono burlon.

-Vas a decirnos como remediar lo que le hiciste a Draculaura o vooy a...-dijo Clewdeen,pero fue inrrumpida por Eddie.

-Conformate con ser hermosa, a mi no me puedes asustar-dijo Eddie con voz desafiante.

-Vamonos Clewdeen este bobo no vale la pena-dijo Cleo con indiferencia,en ese momento antes de irse Frankie se desidio por hablar.

-Por favor!...ayudanos-suplico Frankie.

-Me estas pidiendo que traicione a un amigo para ayudar a tu amiga... eso no lo creo conveniente-dijo mientras volvia a ojear su libro de manera indiferenre y fria,entonces Frankie se hacerco y le dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No quiero perder a mi amiga...-dijo deprimida entonces Eddie sintio algo muy dentro suyo y con voz de pesimista dijo:-Muy bien...pero si se lo dices a alguien juro que me vengare!-dijo Eddie mientras giraba unas paginas en su libro y decia:-Es esto lo que tienes que saber,no voy hacer mas por ti!-agrego mientras que al leer lo que decia en aquellas paginas le devolvia una sonrisa

-Esto es increible!,gracias!, prometo guardad tu secreto ,eres muy dulce-dijo Frankie emocionada.

-No!no lo soy!-dijo Eddie enfurecido mientras que Frankie salia corriendo del salon.

-Buena suerte-dijo Eddie en voz muy baja.


	6. Chapter 6:MONSTER HIGH:AMANDO TU REFLEJO

MONSTER HIGH:AMANDO TU REFLEJO

En la biblioteca Frankie le mostraba los demas el contenido del libro que Eddie le habia dado.

-Segun este libro Telios es decendiente de "Narciso", lo que lo vuelve un monstruo capaz de enamorar a cualquiera con solo mirarlo fijamente-explico Frankie.

-Mientras mas fuerte sea el efecto en la victima ,mas fuerte sera el desagrado que esta sienta por otros-agrego Lagoona señalando el libro.

-Ese miserable lo voy hacer pedasos!-rugio Clod sonando sus nudillos y llendose a buscar a Drakulaura.

-Oye mira!-dijo Clawdeen emocionada.

-Aqui dice que para revertir los efectos se necesita un espejo!-termino de decir Clawdeen.

-Si,pero como usaremos esto para recuperar a Drakulaura?-pregunto Frankie preocupada.

-Dejenmelo a mi...yo me encargare de esto-dijo Cleo con una las catacumbas oscuras de monster high Telios y Drakulaura hablaban animadamente.

-Valla Telios,este lugar es precioso...-dijo Drakulaura con voz de niña enamorada.

-Valla que loes,por cierto,ya hablaste con tu amigo el peludo para decirle que todo acabo entre ustedes?-pregunto el antipatico de Telios.

-Todavia no,pero pronto lo hare-respondio Drakulaura.

Mientras estos dos caminaban por los interminables corredores de las catacumbas Clod los seguia y rugia por una explicacion,mientras Cleo revisaba su casillero con mucha prisa.

-Donde esta,donde esta!?-se decia Cleo.

-Que estamos haciendo aqui,deberiamos ayudar a Drakulaura!?-Apresuro Frankie.

-Ghuuuu,ghuuuuu-dijo Ghoulia.

-Y lo haremos Ghoulia,pero tenemos que estar preparadas-dijo Cleo sacando un pequeño espejo de su casillero,era tan paqueño que apenas cabia en su mano.

-Ese es tu espejo?-pregunto Abbey.

-Descuiden chicas, se lo que hago-alego Cleo confiada

Mientras tanto en las catacumbas Crakulaura yTelios se miraban fijo a los ojos frente a una fuente de aguas de color verdoso.

-Telios eres perfecto!-dijo Drakulaura perdiendose en sus ojos.

-No Drakulaura!-grito Clod.

-Y tu que haces aqui lobo sarnoso?-pregunto Telios con agresividad.

-Vine por Drakulaura ,pomposo arrogante!-grito Clod con una voz repleta de furia.

-Ella ya no te pertenece!y ahora es tiempo de que te largues-ordeno Telios con voz autoritaria.

-Yo no lo creo asi!-dijo Clawdeen sorpresivamente saliendo de un ricon.

-Pero que es esto?-pregunto Telios sorprendido.

-Ahora Cleo,ahora!-grito Clawdeen mientras que Cleo usaba su pequeño espejo que al arrojarlo magicamente se transformo en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Sin sorprenderse demasiado Telios miro el espajo y dijo:

-No me hagas reir!-y entonces sonrio y con el resplandor de sus dientes destruyo el espejo como si nada.

-Imposible!-grito Cleo sorprendida.

-Ya lo ven,no pueden conmigo-dijo Telios con arrogancia.

-Eso creer tu-grito Abbey de repente mientras usaba su poder para congelar la fuente detras de Telios.

-Pero que?-dijo este mientras se quedaba hipnotizado por su reflejo en el enorme iceberg recien hecho.

-Donde estoy?-pregunto Drakulaura levantandose del piso donde se habia caido.

-Drakulaura,te encuentras bien!?-pregunto Clod preocupado.

-Si, creo que si,pero que le pasa a el?-respondio Drakulaura y dirigiendose a Telios que solo se miraba en el reflejo del iceberg y sonreia.

-Tal parece que tiene un complejo de Cleo-respondio Clawdeen mientras todas se reian menos Cleo.


	7. Chapter 7:MONSTER HIGH:PLAGA DE BROMAS

MONSTER HIGH:PLAGA DE BROMAS

Frankie y Drakulaua estaban frente al casillero de Frankie conversando cuando de repente sin aviso un monton de sapos de seis ojos salieron del casillero.

-Que es esto?-pregunto Frankie.

en ese momento el señor Podrido y el señor Cortado caminaban discutiendo.

-No se como se escaparon esas rana!s-gruno el señor cortado.

-Dudo que haya sido solo un accidente-dijo el señor Podrido con ese momento ambos maestros vieron el pasillo lleno de ranas y Frankie y Drakulaura en la ecena del crimen.

-Que es esto?-grito el señor Cortado mirando el suelo.

-Debi saber que la escuadra de sustos estaba detras de esto-dijo el señor Podrido cruzandoce de brazos muy molesto.

-Pero es que nosotras no fuimos!-alego Drakulaura.

-Sin excusas!las dos estan kjjkjkjjjkjjkk-dijo el señor Podrido.

-Disculpe,que acaba de decirnos?-pregunto Frankie sin entender lo que el habia dicho.

-Disculpen quise decir¡CASTIGADAS!-grito el señor que de entre todas las ranas habia una de color azul que se reia y luego desaparecia sin que nadie lo notara.

En el baño se chicas Clawdeen,Cleo y Ghoulia hablaban tranquilamente ,cuando escucharon que de uno de los baños salia un ruido como de chapoteo.

-Pense que estabamos solas...-dijo Clawdeen.

-Ghuuuuuuu-respondio Ghoulia.

-No me importa que se publico o no,no me gusta que me espien!-dijo Cleo dirigiendose a baño y al abrir la puerta vieron un chorro de agua las golpeo inundando todo el baño y arrastrandolas al pasillo donde el señor Podrido estaba parado.

-Espero que tengan una buena excusa para esto señoritas-dijo el señor Podrido a las chicas empapadas y despeinadas en el ese momento de uno de los baños salia un extraño pez que daba un salto y desaparecia.

En el salon de castigo las chicas estaban deprimidas mientras el señor Podrido las vigilaba de cerca.

-Que... paso?-pergunto Clawdeen enojada.

-Esto es un ultrage!-grito Cleo.

-Silencio!-grito el señor podrido mirandolas con furia.

En ese momento entro Lagoona y se sento junto a ellas sin decir nada.

-Tambien a ti?-pregunto Frankie.

-Me acusaron de haber llenado la picina de baba-contesto Lagoona triste y luego saco su ataud para mostrar las fotos del incidente,derepente Drakulaura se sobresalto al ver algo en las fotos.

-Oigan!miren esa anguila azul que dale de la picina-dijo Drakulaura exaltada.

-No recuerdo a haberla visto-dijo Lagoona extrañada.

-Ghuuuuuuu-dijo Ghoulia señalando su computadora.

-Dices que puedes hacercar la imagen de la fotografia con tu computadora?-pregunto Frankie emocionada.

-Y que esperas? aslo de una vez-dijo Cleo

Cuando Ghoulia puso la imagen en pantalla y la aclaro se vio al muy extraño,la anguila azul salio del agua y se transformo en un joven de piel verdosa,vestia un chaqueton de piel masculino marron,pantalones arraigados color verde brillante y tenia zapatos con picos en las suelas.

-Ese bribon nos hizo quedar mal!,cuando lo atrape voy a-dijo Clawdeen enfurecida,pero una voz la interrumpio

-Vas a que jovencita?-dijo el señor podrido quien en ese momento se tranformaba en aquel chico de la foto.

-Que clima me llaman Cuk-dijo este extraño tipo con vos graciosa.

-Como heces eso?-Pregunto Cleo asombrada.

Me transformo ,mi padre me enseño-dijo Cuk.

-Y te enseño a correr?,por que eso es lo que vas hacer!-rugio Clawdeen enfurecida.

-Ja,ja! ,lo siento,le prometi a Torelei y a los demas que no me tardaria,suerte en su castigo-respondio Cuk y luego se tranformo en murcielago y salio volando por la puerta.


	8. Chapter 8:MONSTER HIGH:PROVOCANDO AL NOC

MONSTER HIGH:PROVOCANDO AL NOCTURNO.

Las chicas estaban con sus libros listas para ingresar a clases mientras hablaban de Cuk.

-Ese tonto bromista nos metio en problemas-dijo Clawdeen enojada.

-Es una verdadera molestia-agrego Drakulaura.

-Vamos chicas no dejemos que un bromista nos afecte-dijo Frankie optimista,pero en ese momento cuando intento abrir su casillero una cortina de humo verde las cubrio.

-Que es ese olor?-dijo Cleo.

-Parece humo de alcantarillado-dijo Drakulaura tapandose la nariz.

-De hecho es de pantano muy natural verdad?-dijo Cuk apareciendo de repente.

-Que rayos haces aqui?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-Oye, solo me divierto cual es tu problema?-pregunto Cuk con cinismo.

-Mi problema grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!-dijo Clawdeen verdaderamente enojada.

-Que pasa no soportas una broma?-pregunto Cuk riendose.

-Las bromas que haces no tienen nada de gracia!-also la voz Clawdeen y de repente se oyo una voz elevarse.

-No podria estar mas de acuerdo-dijo Eddie bajando las escaleras.

-Que estas haciendo?-pregunto Eddie con furia.

Al no poder contestar Cuk se puso nervioso de repente y dijo:

-Torelei fue quien me dijo que me hiciera cargo-balbuceo Cuk

-No me importa lo que te diga esa gata no mas bromas!_dijo Eddie con molesto,ante esto Cuk se convirtio en pajaro y se fue ese momento Eddie miro a Clawdeen de pies a cabeza y dijo:

-Guau que belleza,eres asi de hermosa simpre o solo cuando ale la luna-dijo Eddie acercandose a Clawdeen.

-Mejor escuchame patetica sabandija-dijo Clawdeen.

-No me importa lo que hagan aqui tu tus amigos no van a poder con nosotras-agrego.

-Te pido disculpas por las bromas de Cuk no volvera a pasar-dijo con un aire de desaliento y se fue caminando.

-Que chico tan raro-dijo Drakulauara.

Caminando por el pasillo Eddie andaba lentamente hasta que llego al baño de las chicas donde estaba Torelei y al entrar sin permiso le hablo a ella y sus amigas.

-Quien te crees que eres para decirle a Cuk lo que tiene que hacer?-dijo Eddie a Terelei enfadado.

-Yo solo estaba jugando-dijo Torelei haciendose la inocente.

-Escuchame bien felina embustera-dijo Eddie.

-Si te inmisculles en mis cosas de nuevo de dare una razon para que te cuides las espaldas,me entendiste?-gruño Eddie con una voz grave y tenebrosa.

Mientras tanto en el salon las chicas discutian hacerca de los hostiles.

-Hay no soporto mas a Eddie!-rugio Clawdeen.

-El y sus amigos no deberian estar en nuestra escuela-Alego Cleo

con antipatia.

-Creo que estan exagerando-alego Frankie.

-Si vuelvo a ver ese cretino de Eddie lo voy ,a grggra!-dijo Clawdeen con furia.

-Creo que te gusta-dijo Draculaura y en ese momento Clawdeen la miro fijo y le dijo:

-No bromees-.

-Parecer que todos estar molestos por los mismo-dijo Abbey.

-Ghuuuuuu-aconsejo Ghoulia.

-Excelente, tengo una idea!-anuncio Cleo y todas las chicas la quedaron mirando.


	9. Chapter 9:REVANCHA EGIPCIA

MONSTER HIGH:REVANCHA EGIPCIA.

En el salon de mounstruo-debate los hostiles se ponian comodos mientras hablaban de sus asuntos.

-Creen que halla algun dia un premio para la mejor sonrisa?-pregunto Telios mirando una revista de modas sentado en un sillon.

-dentro de un millon de años tal vez-respondio Cuk molestando a Telios.

-Dejen de parlotear debemos dejar este lugar perfecto antes de que Eddie vuelva-respondio Finea Harpías una arpia que vestia unos sapatos con medias que le llegaban a las rodillas,una falda ecocesa morada y verde con un sinturon,una chaqueta morada con un hollo atras para sus alas y tenia el cabello corto rizos ese momento entro Eddie con terelei y sus amigas.

-Hola a todos la noche llego-dijo Eddie entrando sin avisar y agrego:-Este lugar se ve bien aunque le falta algo-dijo y extendio sus manos y las paredes se tornaron negras y los muebles y sillas se combirtieron en comodas y adornos y la silla principal se combirtio en un trono.

-Listo!-dijo con aire de bromear y en ese momento un gato negro aparecio y se transformo en estudiante.

-Lindo lugar y ahora que?-pregunto esta gata que llevaba una chaqueta con pantalon cortos grices y botas grices y negras,tenia ojos verdes brillantes ,cabello corto y negro y llevaba en el cuello un collar con una erradura dorada.

-Nos quedamos y haremos de monster high nuestro lugar-dijo mientras se sentaba en su trono y los demas en sillones que el mismo habia aparecido.

-Y que hay de la directora Buena sangre?-pregunto Torelei a lo que Eddie respondio:Cuando termine con ella no volvera a enseñar.

Sin darse cuenta Espectra los estaba filmando desde la pared.

-Pero antes hay que encargarnos de alguien-dijo Eddie y todos se quedaron helados preguntandose de quien y entonces agrego:-La chismosa fantasmal-En ese momento Espectra se atemorizo pero no pudo retirarse pues una estraña energia la atrapo poniendola en una esfera de color negro.

-Miren a quien encontre espiando-dijo mientras que espectra estaba atrapada en la esfera y solo se distinguian sus ojos en la superficie.

En ese momento Cleo le contaba su plan a la chicas en una de las catakumbas del instituto.

-Y bien cual es tu gran plan?-pregunto Clawdeen con tono sarcastico.

-Es simple con mis idolos y jemas egipcias los obligaremos a retirarse-dijo Cleo sosteniendo un bolso repleto de joyas e idolos.

-Ese es tu gran plan?-dijo Clawdeen poco asombrada.

-Ah no deberiamos hablar con la directora?-pregunto Frankie.

-Si chicas ella seguramente nos ayudara-agrego Lagoona aferrandose al brazo de Gill.

-Ghuuuuuu-alego Ghoulia.

-Que?y dejar que piensen que somos unos cobardes?-gruño Clawd.

-Espero que este plan resulte.-agrego Frankie preocupada.

-Resultara confia en mi-respondio Cleo.

Las chicas marcharon todas juntas al salon de los hostiles acompañadas del hermano de Clawdeen,Jill,Deuce gordon y Heath

-Esto sera ardiente-dijo Heath emocionado y a lo que Abbey respondio:-Tu emocion no ser conveniente.

Al llegar al salon se escuchaban a los hostiles riendose y al entrar vieron que estaban celebrando con comida chatarra y revistas

-Que hacen aqui?-pregunto Torelei que estaba sentada encima de la mesa.

-Venimos a decirles que se vallan!-gruño Clawdeen.

-Y como piensan lograrlo?-Pregunto Telios acomodandose en su sillon.

-Con esto!-grito Cleo mostrando sus joyas e idolos y agrego:-Que les parece?-.

-Muy aburrido-respondio respondio la gata negra quien con solo dar un golpecito a su collar hizo que el bolso de Cleo se rompiera.

Y en ese momento Eddie los atrajo con magia y Torelei los atrapo en el aire.

-Lastima creo que perdieron-dijo Finea con burla

-Esto no se quedara asi!-dijo Clawd y Deuce se puso en frente diciendo:-Yo me hare cargo-.

-Y supongo que no vienen por esto-pregunto Eddie con la esfera que contenia a Espectra.

-No es Espectra!-dijo Frankie.

-Dejarla ir!-grito Abbey.

-No soporto las osadías!-grito Eddie dejando ver sus enormes alas negras con puas enfurecido.

-Larguence y no vuelvan o su amiga se va a romper-agrego sosteniendo a Espectra en la punta de sus dedos.

Fuera del salon poco tiempo despues Frankie abordo a Eddie y con sorpresa este se alegro de verla.

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo Frankie con firmesa y agrego:

-La ultima vez que nos vimos pense que eras alguien amable,pero creo que me equivoque-.

-Si eres tan gentil ,quisiera irme de aqui-dijo Eddie frio.

En ese instante Frankie lo sujeto del hombro y dijo:No he terminado! escucha se que no tiene caso y que me diras que estoy loca pero te ordeno que liberes a mi amiga Espectra ahora.

-Como quieras!-dijo Eddie sacando la bola de cristal que contenia a Espectra de su bolsillo y dandosela a Frankie quien quedo sorprendida y dijo:

-Pero por que?

-Nadie me habia hablado de ese modo,tienes valor,me agradas!-respondio el hostil con una sonrisa.

-En serio?,gracias,nose que decir-alego Frankie y sin darse cuenta dejo caer la bola de cristal y Espectra queso liberada.

-Donde estoy?-pregunto Espectra y frankie arrodillada le respondio:-No te preocupes todo estara bien-

Frankie miro a Eddie un segundo y no pudo evitar sonreirle y decir:-Gracias!-

Eddie la miro con dudas y lugo dio un largo suspiro y respondio:

-De nada!-Y luego se marcho por el pasillo.


	10. Chapter 10:CREDITO COMPARTIDO

.

CREDITO COMPARTIDO

Clawd,heath,Deuce y el resto del equipo de mountruo baloncesto se preparaban para un gran partido.

-Bien! este sera nuestro mejor campeonato-dijo Deuce encestando en el aro.

-Si voy arder en el partido de mañana-dijo Heath encendiendose muy emocionado,pero Clawd no parecia muy concentrado.

-Que te sucede? viejo tenemos que prepararnos-pregunto Heath.

-Es Drakulaura no responde ninguno de mis mensajes-dijo Clawd marcando su telefono.

-Que extraño, pero suguro debe estar con Cleo y las demas-alego Deuce.

-Oigan!,van a jugar o que?el va arder-dijo Heath mientras sin querer incinero el balon frente a su equipo que al berlo se ese momento las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par.

-Bien, si ya desocuparon el gimnasio debemos prepararnos-dijo Cuk entrando al gimnasio.

-No es muy grande,pero servira-agrego Telios poniendo su bolso de entrenamiento de oro en el piso.

-Que hacen ustedes aqui?-pregunto Clewd con desafio.

-Nosotros queremos usar el gimnasio-dijo un ser que llebaba una chaqueta negra con escamas como de serpiente unos pantalones rojos oscuros remangados de abajo y botas marrones con ojos y piel era escamosa y verdosa y cabello negro que le cubria la frente parecido a una melena.

-Tranquilo Amid es solo un gimnasio-dijo Eddie dirigiendose aquel munstruo.

-Sera mejor que se vallan!-dijo Clawd enfadado.

-Tranquilo, solo quieren jugar-dijo Deuce evitando cualquier pleito

-Creo que ustedes no entender-dijo otro ser estraño con Camiseta mangas cortas con un diseño ; camisa mangas largas encima abrochando solo los botones de arriba, chaqueta con corte clásico y solapas extra grandes, pantalón en tejido de punto y zapatos deportivos de caño medio y en vez de cabello tenia la cabeza la espalda llena de picos morados y la piel celeste y agrego:

-Nosotros ser nuevo equipo de moustro-baloncesto-.

-Lo siento,pero monster high ya tiene un equipo y somos nosotros!-dijo Deuce elebando su tono.

-Eso suena muy descortes-dijo un mounstro de dos cabezas,las eran una berde con cabello negro y una azul con cabello amarillo.

-Les presento a nuestro equipo-dijo Eddie tranquilo.

-Su equipo?-pregunto Clawd con asombro.

-Jugabamos contra la pricion fiera-salvaje hace tiempo y los hicimos pedasos-Presumio Eddie.

En ese momento los moustruos se miraron con desafio y estuvo a punto de estallar una pelea Telios hablo:

-Tranquilos muchachos son solo son bestias sin clase-ante esto Clawd no soporto mas y tomo Telios y lo lanzo hacia una pila de pompones.

-Bien!se acabo la buena conducta!-grito Telios mientras se ponia de pie preparandose para luchar.

En ese momento las chicas del escuadron de sustos se dirigian al gimnasio con Cleo de Nile en frente.

-Bien este año seremos las mejores!-dijo Frankie entusiasmada

-Si y no dejaremos que nada se nos interponga para lograrlo-presiono Cleo.

-Ghuuuuuuu-dijo Ghoulia señalando las puertas del gimnasio donde Torelei y todas las chicas hostiles esparaban con sus uniformes puestos.

-Que estan haciendo ustedes aqui?-pregunto Clawdeen agresiva.

-Y que hacen con esos uniformes?-pregunto Cleo horrorisada.

-Seremos las animadoras del nuevo equipo de mounstruo-baloncesto-dijo Torelei.

-Nuevo equipo?-pregunto Frankie.

-Creo que no lo saben? verdad?-dijo la gata negra conosida como desastre.

-Saber que que cosa?-pregunto Drakulaura intrigada.

-Hay un nuevo equipo de moustrou-baloncesto y nosotras seremos sus animadoras-explico Finea Harpías y al abrir la puerta descubrieron el gimnasio hecho un campo de batalla,los balones eran arrojados por los aires como proyectiles y los moustros y los hostiles jugaban a los quemados de forma muy agresiva.

-Ellos empesaron!-grito Cuk escondido tras una mesa.

-No es cierto!-Grito Clawd levantando la mesa que Cuk usaba para ocultarce.

-Olle! cachorro atrapa esto!- dijo Amid lansando una enorme y pesada bolsa de entrenamiento,pero Clawd la evadio a tiempo.

-Basta!-grito Abbey.

-Todos los hombre de este gimnasio parecer cabras montesas-agrego

-Tiene razon-dijo Eddie con un balon en la mano y agrego:

-Si vamos hacer esto lo aremos bien-dijo haciendo una pausa y volviendo hablar.

-Clawd Wolf yo y mis amigos te retamos a ti y a los tuyos a una competancia y si ganamos representaremos a monster high en el campeonato-dijo Eddie con amabilidad.

-Aceptamos-dijo Clawd estrechando la mano de Eddie.

-Y ahora debo entregarle la roza del dia a la mounstro-animadora mas hermosa del intituto!-dijo Eddie sorpredivamente y camino hacia la puerta del ese momento todos pensaron que se dirigia a Torelei.

-Valla! yo!-dijo Torelei emocionada,pero todos en especial ella se sorprendieron cuando fue directo a Clawdeen y a apareciendo un ramo de flores azules y rozas negras dijo:

-Como soy mounstruo de pocas palabras no podria decir lo espantosamente-hermosa que te vez hoy-.

Todos se quedaron mirando a ese par y Clawdeen que no esperaba algo asi no pudo decir nada de la sorpresa que le dio.


	11. Chapter 11: CORAZON OSCURO

CORAZON OSCURO

Todo estaba listo para el partido entre el actual equipo de mounstruo-baloncesto y el equipo de los hostiles el gimnasio estaba repleto parecia que todo el instituto habia ido a ver el partido.

-Listas chicas hoy animaremos a Clawd y al equipo!-dijo Frankie animada.

-Es imposible que nos ganen-agrego Clawdeen optimista.

-En especial con Clawd en el equipo-dijo Drakulaura mirando a Clawd mientras este asi flexiones de los hostiles se preparaban alguien de su equipo no estaba con ellos.

-Esto es tan emocionante!-dijo Lagoona en la primera fila.

-Si! no puedo creer que se enfrenten a los hostiles,no es que les tenga miedo,pero-dijo Gill pero casi al final de su comentario una voz conocida:-Pero que?-pregunto Eddie mirandolo fijamente-.

-Que? yo no decia nada!-dijo Gill asustado.

-Que haces aqui? no deberias estar con tu equipo?-pregunto Lagoona señalando a los hostiles.

-No ellos no me necesitan para esto-dijo Eddie sentandose junto a Gill y Lagoona.

-Pero no son tus amigos?-pregunto Gill.

-A veces ser un buen amigo es confiar en que otros puedan hacer las cosas sin tu ayuda-respondio Eddie dandole un sorbo a su soda.

-Listos todos!-grito Torelei con su traje de mounstruo-animadora y con su equipo toco el silbato y el juego empezo.

-Siii!-grito Clawd mientras encestaba el primer minuto el,Deuce,Heath y el resto del equipo se pasaban el balon a toda velocidad,pero los hostiles no iban a el momento en que Clawd volvia a encestar el equipo de los hostiles conformado por Telios,Cuk Amid,Infren (el mounstruo con puas en la cabeza y en la espalda)y Zik-Zak (el mounstruo de dos cabazas) se miraron fijamente entre ellos y se pusieron en posicion.

-A divertirnos!-dijo Zik-Zak dividiendose en dos repentinamente y pasandose el balon entre si.

-Vamos Zak encesta!-grito Zik ahora con una cabeza.

-Aqui voy!-grito Zak encestando la bola en el aro y haciendo un solo de guitarra para celebrar.

-Hey,eso es trampa-dijo Clawd enfadado.

-No es trempa Zik y Zak son la razon por la que los primos no se casan,no puedes decir que es solo uno pero tampoco califican cono dos-explico Telios

Continuando con el partido todo iba muy renido y Ghoulia estaba acargo del marcador cuando de repente Infren atrapo el balon en el aire usando unos tentaculos que le salieron de la espalda y que uso para encestar

-Holle! no puedes hacer eso!-dijo Deuce.

-Yo si poder-articulo Infren con dificultad.

-Vamos amigos ustedes pueden!-grito Frankie mientras que sus amigas animaban.

El partido ya estaba terminando cuando Amid empujo a Clawd cometiendo una falta.

-Solo quedan diez segundos!-dijo Clawdeen emocionada.

-Solo necesitan encestar ganaran-dijo Drakulaura igualmente emocionada.

El gimnasio se silencio por completo todos y cada uno de los mounstruos se quedaron congelados mirando a Clawd , veste tomo un largo respiro y lanzo el balon que cayo justo en el gimnasio se lleno de gritos y aplausos.

-Si ganamos!-grito Heath encendiendose.

-Si lo hicieron-grito Cleo presumiendo.

Todos celebraban cuando derepente Gill hablo:

-Higan!ese balon se mueve-Entonces el balonempezo a rodar.

-Ese balon esta tratando de escapar!-grito Laggona señalando el balon que rapidamente se transformo en Cuk.

-No es un balon es Cuk!-grito Finea Harpías.

-Ya vi suficiente!-grito El señor Cortado y agrego:

-Por organizar este partido sin permiso los equipos de mounstruo-baloncesto se fucionaran en uno solo!-.

-Eso significar que tener que ir juntos al campeonato-explico Abbey

-Precisamente!-dijo el mientras todos los alumnos en el gimnasio se miraban preocupados.


	12. 12 CORAZONES OSCUROS:SEGUNDA PARTE

CORAZONES OSCUROS:SEGUNDA PARTE

Como ya recordaran en el gimnasio de monster high los hostiles retaron al equipode mounstruo-baloncesto a un partido por saber quien representaria al instituto en el proximo campeonata,pero el sr,Cortado los castigo y los obligo hacer parte del mismo equipo:

-Parte del mismo equipo?-dijo Clawd indignado.

-Esto es terrible!-grito Cleo atemorisada.

-Si, adios campeonato-agrego Deuce bajando la cabeza.

-No me refiero a eso por que ahora que los equipos se fucionan tambien los escuadrones!-alego Cleo con indignacion.

-Ja! eso es lo que se mereces-molesto Fineas.

-Tonta tu ser del equipo de animacion-dijo Infren.

-Correcto! tenemos que hacer algo!-dijo Amid.

-Pero,que?-pregunto Drakulaura.

-Ghuuuuuu-sugirio Ghoulia.

-No hay mas que hablar!-diji el señor Cortado y se marcho

-Todo esto es su culpa!-rugio Clawdeen.

-Nuestra culpa,cuidado con lo que dices-ronroneo Torelei sacando garras.

-Torelei basta!-ordeno Eddie.

-Pero, Eddie yo-alego Torelei, pero Eddie also la vos con mas fuerza:-He dicho basta!.-y se fue del gimnasio.

-Que le pasa a ese tipo?-pregunto Deuce.

-Su madre lo dejo cuando tenia tres años y paso la mayor parte de su niñes en un reformatorio-susurro Cuk a Deuce.

-Sierra la boca Cuk!-dijo Infren empujando a Cuk.

Mientras que todos estaban dispersos por todo el instituto Eddie vagaba por las catacumbas en el salon hostil todo el escuadron de sustos y el equipo de mounstruo-balincesto discutian.

-Atencion! su reina exige orden!-anuncio Cleo alsando la voz.

-Por favor tu no eres reina de nada!-dijo Fineas.

-Vamos,vamos chicos necesitamos llevarnos bien para el partido de mañana-alego Frankie.

-Todo es culpa de los hostiles si no fuera por ustedes no estariamos en este problema-dijo Clawdeen.

-No es nuestra culpa que seamos buenos en lo que hacemos-alego Telios sonriendole a Drakulaura que le respondio con una risita.

-Si continuas con eso saldras de aqui en camilla!-dijo Clawd celoso.

-Oigan donde esta Eddie?-pregunto Cleo cruzandose de brazos.

Todos se miraron entre si ,sin saber donde el estaba hasta que alguien hablo:

-Debe estar en las catacumbas-dijo Amid.

-Quien ira por el?-pregunto Fineas y todos se quedaron mirando a Frankie quien fue la unica en ofrecerce.

En las catacumbas no se oia nada mas que un sonido extraño que venia de lo profundo,mientras mas caminaba Frankie mas se distinguia el sonido,era un sonido de guitarra y siguiendo el sonido Frankie pudo dar con la fuente.

-Holaaa! hay alguien hay?-pregunto Frankie rodeada por el eco y el sonido.

-Arruinas mi ambiente-dijo Eddie apareciendo de repente.

Mientras tanto los demas salieron en busca de los dos:

-Frankie donde estas?-grito Drakulaura en el eco.

-Puedes oirnos?-grito Clawdeen tambien en el eco.

-Que perdida de tiempo?-dijo Torelei arreglandose las uñas

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar una gran familia de arañas gigantes salio del techo y atrapo a Drakulaura que pedia ayuda a gritos:

-Tranquila voy en camino-grito Clawd pero las arañas lo rodearon impidiendole el paso.

-Espera te dare una mano-grito Telios mostrando sus dientes que segaron a los insectos del piso,de las paredes y del techo y soltaron a Drakulaura quien cayo en los brazos de Clawd.

-Gracias-dijo Clawd a Telios quien respondio con un:"no es nada"bastante cortes,mas adelante se toparon con un callejos sin salida.

-No podemos pasar por aqui-dijo Clawdeen.

-Quien tubo la idea de tomar este rumbo?-replico Cleo.

-Tranquilos, solo tenemos que moverlas rokas-dijo Heath tratando de moverlas rokas pero fue inutil.

-Ya terminaste-dijo Amid que junto con Infren y Zik-Zak movieron las rokas sin esfuerzo.A lo lejos se podia oir la voces de Frankie y Eddie.

-Hasta que por los encontramos-dijo Torelei.

-Ghuuuuuu-explico Ghoulia.

-Es bueno que ya nos llevemos bien-dijo Frankie emocionada.

-Y con partido y campeonato cerca-dijo Infren con voz ronca.

-Podremos hacerlo-agrego Clawd euforico.

-Esto sera genial vamos a arder! -agrego Heath encendiendose.

Despues de esa experiencia los miembros del equipo de moustruo-baloncesto y los hostiles se prepararon para emocionados para el campeonato.


	13. Chapter 13:EL BAILE DE LAS SOMBRASp1

EL BAILE DE LAS SOMBRAS:PRIMERA PARTE.

Todos los moustruos estaban en el salon de clase esperando al señor podrido para empezar algunos repasaban sus libros y otros todo lo contrario cuando Torelei y sus amigas entraron al salon y fueron direxto con Eddie de los hostiles que leia un libro tranquilamente

-Escuchaste la noticia'?-pregunto Terelei ronroneando.

-No no esche nada-respondio Eddie con indiferencia

-Me refiero por supuesto al baile de sombre que se selebra cada dosientos años-explico Torelei.

-Si y que?-pregunto Eddie con indiferencia.

-No seria fantastico que fueras?-sugirio Torelei.

-Ir yo?-pregunto Eddie con sorpresa

-Si podrias invitar a alguien tal vez una chica-sugirio Toelei acercandose a eddie

-Odio los bailes-respondio Eddie friamente

-Seguro?-pregunto Torelei alargando la combersacion

-Indiscutible-respondio Eddie leyendo su libro

-Ho!bien-dijo Torelei con desanimo y se dio la vuelta.

-No se, talvez valla-agrego Eddie cerrando su libro un momento

-En serio!-pregunto Torelei sorpresivamente emocionada y agrego:

-Bien -espero que imbites a alguien cercano a ti-y se fue a su asiento sonriendo.

Eddie se quedo pensativo por un momento y se dijo en voz baja:

-invitar a alguien?.

En ese momento Cleo y Deuce Gordon hablaban en uno de los pasillos.

-Por que peleas conmigo? solo llegue un poco tarde-alegoDeuce

-Acaso bromeas? no se le deja esperando a una reina-respondio Cleo ese momento paso frente a Deuce una chica con una camisa verde alga con un pantalon beige celeste su cabello era largo y rubio,ojos verdes un tatuaje de sirena verde en el brazo joyas en las orejas cueloo manos y cabello ademas de unos zapatos de plataforma trasparentes como el cristal y un bolso que parecia el caparazon de un caracol.

-Que estas mirando?-pregunto Cleo al ver a Deuce mirando a aquella chica.

-De que hablas?-respondio Deuce y Cleo se marcho enojada

En el comedor Eddie hablaba con Frankie en secreto.

-Por que querrias que te ayude a encontrar pareja para el baile-pregunto Frankie a Eddie extrañ respondio con solo mirar a Drakulaura y Clawd que estaban sentados en la misma mesa riendose.

-Ho!ya lo entiendo-respondio Frankie entristecida.

-Es complicado es que la verdad...-alego Eddie frotandose las manos-Me es dificil confiar en otros.

-No te preocupes soy tu amiga y te ayudare...-dijo Frankie y agrego:-Tu me vez como una amiga.

-Supongo de que otra forma te podria ver-pregunto Eddie

-No lo se como supones que te veria a ti-pregunto Frankie intrigada.

No lo se,como un enemigo,como un murcielago de otro campanario,como hueso de otro cuerpo quizas-dijo Eddie bromeando.

-Haha dejemoslo en "amigos"-agrogo Frankie y brindo con Eddie usando sus basos como copas.


	14. Chapter 14:EL BAILE DE LAS SOMBRASp2

En el salon todos los extudiantes hablaban del baile mientras que Drakulaura y Lagoona hablaban de otra cosa:

-El partido de hoy sera emocionante-Dijo Drakulaura emocionada

-Si es cierto-dijo Lagoona desanimada.

-Que te sucede?-pregunto Drakulaura intrigada.

-Es que Jill quiere entrar al equipo de mounstruo-baloncesto-respondio Lagoona preocupada.

-El pero si ya esta en el equipo de natacion-dijo Drakulaura extrañada.

-Lose,pero desde que Amid lo llamo cobarde no es el mismo temo que le pase algo-explico Lagoona.

En el gimnacio los el equipo de mounstruo-baloncesto se preparaba junto con los hostiles.

-Asi que quieres formar parte del equipo?-pregunto Amid a Jill.

-Ha "si"-respondio Jill con dudas.

-No soportare eslabones!debiles te quedo claro?-elego Amd mirando fijamente a Jill.

-Donde esta Eddie?-pregunto Telios mientras bebia de una botella agua,pero nadie contesto.

-No puede ser!falto a todos los entrenamientos-alego Clawd indignado.

-De que se quejan a nosotras nos falta medio equipo-dijo Cleo quien estaba con las asustadoras.

-Querras decir que nos falta tu equipo-alego Toreley maliciosa.

En ee momento todo el esquadron de animacion de Cleo entro por la puerta.

-Ya era tiempo y Frankie?-pregunto Cleo enfadada.

-Ghuuuuuu-respondio Ghoulia.

-Con Eddie? estas segura?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-A mi no me sorprende Frankie simpre tubo mal gusto-Alego Cleo.

En ese momento Frankie y Eddie llegaron con sus respectivos uniformes y al ver a todos sus compañeron miandolos fijamente Eddie hablo:-Creo que damos una mountruosa-imprecion-.

-Si eso creo-respondio Frankie riendose.

-Ya era tiempo-dijo Amid molesto .

-Si pensamos que tendriamos que empesar el partido sin ti-agrego Clawd molesto.

-Por que tardaste tanto?-pregunto Clawdeen a Frankie.

-Estaba hablando con Eddie-repondio Frankie mientras Clawdeen miraba a Eddie como entrenaba.

El gimnasio se lleno de estudiantes,todos estaban alli para ver jugar al equipo de monster high contra el instituto salvaje (un grupo de hombres bestia :un gorila,un lagarto un leon ,un cuerpo espin ,un tiburon con un casco de buzo y su entrenador parecia un hombre de neanderthalcon uniforme) y en ese momento tocaron el silbato y el partido inicio.

El equipo salvage se movia bien pero el el equipo de monster high dominaba el partido con la velocidad de Clawdy Amid que anotaban sin complicacion alguna.

-Esto es demasiado facil-alego Amid con el balon entre garras.

-No te distraigas-grito Telios desde abajo del aro enemigo.

Las chicas del escuadron de animacion(Frankie,Clawdeen,Drakulaura,Cleo,Torelei, Meowlody y Purrsephone, Finea Harpías,loky(la gata negra de la mala suerte)animaban a su equipo con pason sindrinizados con excepcion de Torelei,Clawdeen.

-Quieres hacerte a un lado!?-dijo Torelei a Clawdeen con agresividad.

-Oye que pasa contigo?cual es tu poblema?-pregunto Clawdeen con furia.

-Mi problema?-dijo Torelei y agrego:Quiero que te alejes de Eddie-

-De que estas hablando?-pregunto Clawdeen confundida.

-Oyeme bien,si te veo cerca de Eddie te arrepentiras-amenazo que ninguna se de cuenta , Eddie escuchaba la conversacion y al otro lado de la cancha la bola cayo justo en los brazos Jill, quien anoto en el ultimo minuto.

-Si bien!hecho hombre pez-grito Deuce estrechando la mano de Jill.

-Lo logro!-grito Logoona emocionada y todos festejaron y alzaron en hombros a Jill felicitandolo.


	15. Chapter 15:EL BAILE DE LAS SOMBRASp3

Todos en el salon de clases victoreaban la lavor de Jill en el partido contra "el instituto salvaje" mientras algunos seguian con sus vidas.

-Oye mira estas ofertas no son para morirse!-pregunto Drakulaura mirando una revista.

-Si "claro"-respondio Clawdeen agriamente.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Drakulaura preocupada.

-Desde que Torelei me encaro en el partido todos me consideran la roba novios-alego Clawdeen enojada y en ese momento Frankie se sento junto a ellas.

-Hola de que hablan?-pregunto frankie.

-Dime por que estas con Eddie?-pregunto Clawdeen enojada.

-Es mi amigo y es muy dulce cuando llegas a conocerlo-respondio Frankie.

-Ho por favor!-dijo Claedeen en señal de dudas y agrego:-Solo esta jugando contigo.

-Si por que no lo ves?-agrego Drakulaura.

-Escucha Frankie-dijo Clawdeen poniendo su mano en el hombro Frankie:-Se que crees que todos en monster high merecen el beneficio de la duda,pero te aseguro que Eddie no es de confianza-agrego Clawdeen dejando a Frankie en la duda.

En las catakunbas Espectra floteba en busca de una "mounstruosa noticia".

-No entiendo donde podra estar?-se pregunto a si misma cuando de repente se encontro con Operetta quien estaba buscando algo.

-Que haces aqui?-pregunto Operetta.

-Busco a los hostiles estoy segura que traman algo-respondio Espectra en ese instante se empesaron a oir voces que Espectra y Operetta siguieron hasta dar con la fuente.

Eran Telios,Zik-Zak y Infren caminando por los corredores de color verdoso.

-Crees que alla algo que pueda hacer con mis dientes?-pregunto Telios mirandose los dientes en un espejo dorado.

-No saber ni tampoco importar-respondio Infren.

-Higan escucharon eso?-pregunto Zik ,la cabeza izquierda.

-No Zik no se escucha nada-respondio Zak ,lacabeza derecha.

-Significa ROCK and ROLL!-alego Zik haciendo un solo de guitarra de aire.

-Ya callense!no puedo concentrarme-dijo Telios mientras buscaba algo en la pared.

-Que estaran buscando?-se pregunto Operetta.

-Esto sera una primicia como para morirse-dijo Espectra tomando fotos con su ataud.

Telios siguio buscando en la pared hasta dar con lo que buscaba,un simbolo que parecia un dragon dentro de su huevo.

-Excelente ya lo encontre!-dijo en voz alta y al precionar ese sello aparecio de repente Clawd,Deuce y Heath.

-Por que tardan tanto?-pregunto Clawd.

-Clawd pero que hace aqui?-pregunto Operetta extrañada.

-Tranquilo esto es mas dificil de lo que parece-alego Telios.

-Seguros que este lugar es el indicado? nos vendria bien algo de luz.

-Luz no necesaria,Infren vivir baja tierra-alego Infren.

-Iluminare estelugar en un santiamen-dijo Heath mientras que al encender su fuego una familia de murcielagos atacaba su cabeza.

-Ya basta terminemos con esto-dijo Telios mientras ponia su mano en el sello y decia :"-abrete ya es de noche"-y el los ladrillos se separaron y se reacomodaron y se combirtieron en una puerta,la cual cruzaron dejando a Operetta y Espectra en la duda.

Mientras tanto Lagoona esperaba frente a su casillero hasta que fue distraida por alguien.

-Hola soy Serena Escila-se presento amablemente.

-Que honda tu debes ser la chica nueva-dijo Lagoona igual de amable.

-Estoy buscando a alguien llamado Jill nolo has visto?-pregunto Serena con interes.

-Por que quieres saberlo?-pregunto Lagoona extrañada.

-Escuche que es una estrella del mounstruo-baloncesto y quisiera conocerlo-respondio Serena sin dejar de sonreir.

-Resulta que el ya tiene novia y soy yo-alego Lagoona muy molesta.

-Si claro-dijo Serena y agrego:-Por que andaria con alguien como tu si puede andar con alguien como yo.

-Oyeme bien el es mi novio y comfio en el-replico Lagoona enojada.

-Lo veremos en el baile-aclaro Serena Escila y se marcho dejando a Lagoona enojada y preocupada.


	16. Chapter16:EL BAILE DE LAS SOMBRAS:P4

Todo estaba listo para el gran evento el ,solo faltaban dos detalles la musica y donde se organizaria.

-Bien todo esta listo-dijo Frankie emocionada.

-De que hablas-dijo Cleo enojada.

-Nos falta la musica y el lugar en el que haremos el baile-agrego Clawdeen limandose las garras.

-No hay lugar y que hay de las catakumbas y el gimnasio-pregunto Frankie.

-Adivina-dijo Cleo enojada.

-Fueron esos hostiles y esta ves ir muy lejos-dijo Ebbey molesta.

-Pero que hicieron?-pregunto Frankie

-Toma lista,Infren arruino el gimnasio y las catakumbas se llenaron por completo de serpientes-explico Clawdeen enojada.

-Fue ese Amid reconosco la magia de egipto cuando la veo-agrego Cleo.

En la biblioteca Ghoulia apuntaba la informacion de los libros en su cuderno mientras veia una historieta cuando derepente Zik-Zak aparecio.

-Oye linda zombie escuche que no tiene con quien ir al baile-dijo Zak,pero Zik lo interrumpio.

-gwau!te gustan las historietas y las frituras de cesos?-dijo Zik manoseando las cosas de Ghoulia.

-Ghuuuuuuu-replico Ghoulia molesta.

-Perdona a mi hermano creo que le falta parte de la cabeza-explico Zak.

-Oye que dijiste-replico Zik y empesaron a pelearse sin importar que fueran dos cabezas en un mismo cuerpo y Ghoulia cansada al salir se encontro con Telios.

-Oye preciosa no has visto por casualidad a dos cabezas molestas en un solo cuerpo-pregunto Telios con amabilidad.

-Ghuuu-respondio Gholia enojada señalando la biblioteca.

-Otra vez peleando-dijo Telios molesto.

-No solo trato de quitar su cabeza de mi cuerpo-dijo Zik empujando a Zak.

-Tonto tambien es mi cuerpo!-respondio Zak mientras forcejeaba.

-Dejen de hacer tonterias el baile casi empieza y tenemos que prepararnos-alego Telios.

-Pero que hay de Eddie no lo vamos a esperar-pregunto Zik confundido.

-Tonto es mas que obvio que esta cumplien do con su parte del plan-respondio Zak.

-Exacto! y todos nosotros estamos listos para el baile-agrego Telios riendose.

- Significa que ya tienen pareja?-pregunto Zik que no entendio el mensaje mientras Telios y Zak lo miraron molestos.

Mientras tanto Operetta le explicaba todo a Frankie y los demas.

-Un escondite en las catakunbas?-pregunto Frankie extrañada.

-Si detras de una paret-respondio Operetta.

-Pero que hacer Claw con hostiles-pregunto Ebbey.

-Deuce debe estar siendo manipulado por esos hostiles-agrego Cleo

-Sabia que tramaban algo-pero no se quedara asi-dijo ese momento aparecio Drakulaura agitada.

-Alguien a visto a Clawd lo llame para que se probara un traje pero nadie respondio le pregunte a howleen y no lo ha visto en todo el dia y flta poco para el baile y todavia no tengo que ponerme-pregunto Drakulaura preocupada.

-Todos se miraron sin poder decirle a Drakulaura la verdad.

-Que hay munstruo amigos listos parala fiesta?-pregunto Heath mientras se encendia en las catakumbas a Telios y los demas hostiles.

-Por supuesto compañero el rock ya esta en ciudad-dijo Zik emocionado.

-Se dice en la ciudad Zik el rock ya esta en la ciudad-corrigio Zak.

-No entiendo por que no podemos decirle a Cleo y las demas lo que planeamos-dijo Deuce molesto.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo Telios.

-Si esto las volvera locas-agrego Cuk transformandose en un montonde globos luego en una camara de fotos y despues en una pelota azul.

-Me pregunto si Drakulaura estara bien intente llmarla pero mi ataud no funciona aqui-dijo Clawd sosteniendo su ataud.

-Tanquilizate viejo todo estara bien-tranquilizo Deuce a Clawd.

-Oigan tortolos si ya terminaron su charla quisieran que nos aydaran-dijo Zak mientras el y Amid cargabn una grande pesada caja y la dejaban en el piso y al abrirla quedaron maravillados al verla.

-Y Eddie? no vamos a esperarlo?-pregunto Clawd.

-Si se va a perder su propia fiesta-agrego Heath

-Ya llegara-respondio Amid empujando la caja adentro del pasadiso secreto.

En ese momento Eddie caminaba por un oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora Buena Sangre Sin Cabeza.

-Queria verme directora?-pregunto Eddie con burla.

-Asi es "señor nocturno"-respondio la directora y grego:

-Sus constantes faltas al reglamento por parte suya y de sus amigos se vuelto intolerable-replico la directora.

-Lose somos buenos ello-respondio Eddie.

-Espero que le cause igual gracia el saber que usted y sus compañeros arreglaran los destrozos como castigo-dijo la directora "Buena Sangre".

-No lo creo-respondio Eddie molesto.

-Que quiere decir con lo creo?-pregunto la directora.

-Lo que que esta escuchando-dijo Eddie y agrego:-No seguire mas su reglamento ni mis amigos tampoco.

-Esta falta de diciplina no se quedara asi-agrego la directora muy molesta.

-Temia que dijera eso-dijo Eddie y pregunto:-Sabe que dia es hoy?-.

-Viernes-respondio la directora.

-Casi pero no, este es un dia especial-alego Eddie.

-Un dia especial?que tiene de especial-pregunto la directora con curiosidad.

-Hoy durante el dia de sombras la luna se cubre con un eclipse ,todos lo saben,lo que nadie sabe es que lo hace en la casa de la constelacion de leo lo que les da a los hombres lobo o a criaturas como yo mas poder-explico Eddie mientras sus ojos brillaron con un color azul brillante y de repente una especie de sombras brotoron del piso y atraparon a la directora y luego se combirtieron en cadenas aderidas al piso.

-Esto no se quedara asi!-dijo la directora mientras una de las cadenas le cubria la boca.

-Si le sirve de consuelo cuidare bien su instituto hasta esta noche que sera cuando lo haga derrumbarce-alego Eddie mientras hacia flotar la cabeza de la directora hasta colocarla en un cofre y lo cerraba.

-Y ahora que empiece el baile-dijo Eddie con maldad.


	17. Chapter17: EL BAILE DE LAS SOMBRASp5

-En el pasadiso secreto mientras tanto se llenaba de mounstruos y los hostiles acompañados de Clawd,Deuce,Heath se preparaban.

-Oigan alguien a visto mi gel para el caballo?-pregunto Telios

-Ni idea-respondio Heath buscaba en el cofre.

-Me estoy preocupando por Drakulaura creen que deberia ir a avisarle-dijo Clawd mientras una estraña aura amarillenta lo cubria y hacia que sus ojos resalten.

-Viejo excelente truco!-dijo Deuce Gordon al verlo.

-Eh que esta sucediendome?-pregunto Clawd asustado.

-En la noche de sombras-explico Amid-los hombres lobos y otras criaturas culla acendencia sea nocturnas sufren cambios momentarios-.

-Que tipo de criaturas?-pregunto Heath.

-Vampiros,hombres lobo,espiritus,deidades de la noches-respondio Telios.

-Vampiros? significa que Drakulaura?-pregunto Clawd.

En ese momento Drakulaura se le pusieron brillosos los ojos y tambien Clawdeen sufrio los cambios.

-Que me sucede?-dijo Drakulaura viendo los cambios.

-Esto si que es extraño-alego Clawdeen viendo sus garras .

En ese momento sono el ataud de Cleo:

-Si?-contesto Cleo.

-Cleo soy Deuce-respondio Deuce Gorson.

-Mas vale que tengas una buena excusa para andar con los hostiles-agredio Cleo.

-Un segundo-dijo Deuce al ser interrumpido por Amid.

-Ya va empezar con quien hablas?-pregunto Amid y Deuce sin querer le colgo a Cleo.

-Tonto me hiciste cogar-replico Deuce.

-Me colgo a mi?-dijo Cleo muy furiosa.

-Talvez todo es un mal entendido-agrego Lagoona.

Todas las chicas se quedaron mudas y pensaron que esto podria ser producto de la magia de Eddie,pero Ghoulia las llamo:

-Ghuuuu!-dijo Ghoulia.

-Que descubriste algo?-pregunto Frankie.

-ghuu!-respondio Ghoulia.

-Ghoulia nos espera en la biblioteca!-dijo Frankie y todos la acompañ que Eddie se preparaba:

-Mis poderes aumentan-se dijo asi mismo-Cuando el eclipse este en su punto critico sere mas fuerte y nadie me dara ordenes.

-En la biblioteca Ghoulia les explicaba todo a sus amigas:

-Seguramente este es una especie de hechizo de ese inmortal!-sijo Clawdeen enojada.

-No entiender que quiere ganar molestandonos asi-alego Ebbey.

-Ghuuuuuuu-explico Ghoulia.

-Todo esto es por ese tonto eclipse-pregunto Frankie.

-Solo queda saber por que los chicos estan con Eddie-agrego Cleo.

En ese intante el pasadiso se lleno se estudiantes que bailanban,comian y bebian,las chicas al ver esto no lo podian creer:

-Que esta sucediendo aqui?-pregunto Cleo.

-Es el baile del dia de las sombras amiga-respondio Heath encendiendose.

-Todo por cortesia de Eddie-Agrego Deuce.

-Drakulaura?-grito Clawd.

-Clawd!-grito Crakulaura.

-Te vez genial-dijo Clawd al ver los ojos brillosos de Drakulaura.

-Como conciguieron este lugar?-Pregunto Lagoona.

-Eddie lo descubrio en un libro-respondio Heath.

-Si y tambien pago los intrumentos-agrego Clawd.

-Pero por que no dijeron nada?-Pregunto Clawdeen.

-Hot se enfermo y no pudo ayudarnos con la musica asi que los -hostiles se prestaron para tocar-explico Deuce.

-Creo que le deben una disculpa a Eddie-agrego Frankie-Miren toda la fiesta que el y sus amigos horganizaron-.

-Tienes razon-dijo Cleo.

-Alguien sabe donde estar?-pregunto Abbey.

-Vamos a buscarlo-dijo Drakulaura.

-No yo lo hare-dijo Clawdeen sintiendose culpable.

Clawdeen busco a Eddie por todos lados hasta que dio con el,estaba en el pasillo bajo las escaleras con su ataud.

-Por que nadie contesta-Se pregunto.

-Hola-saludo Clawdeen.

Eddie al verla quedo impactado los ojos brillantes las garras brillosas y lo demas dejaron a Eddie sin palabras.

-Clawdeen?-dijo Eddie de la imprecion.

-Vendras al baile?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-me estas invitando?-pregunto Eddie.

-no,pero seria lindo que vinieras-respondio Clawdeen.

-Bien-dijo Eddie terminando la conversacion,al llegar al pasadiso Eddie se encontro con todos.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Telios impresionado de verlo alli.

-Me vencieron-respondio Eddie mirando a Clawdeen.

-Y el plan?-pregunto Amid con una guitarra en la mano.

-Solo gocen de la fiesta-alego Eddie y todos se pusieron a ese momento Lagoona se sentia solo pero alguien llego por atras.

-Jill que haces aqui?-pregunto Lagoona con sorpresa.

-Lo siento nunca fue mi intencion ignorarte-dijo Jill bajando la cabeza.

-Olvidalo-agrego Lagoona y se unieron a la fiesta.


	18. Chapter18:Viernes de mala suerte

Viernes de mala suerte

En el gimnasio todos se preparaban para un partido amistoso mientras el escuadron de animacion hablaba tranquilamente.

-Me encantan estas revistas de chismes-sijo Drakulaura con una revista entre las manos.

-No entiendo como puede gustarte eso-dijo Frankie sentada junto a ella.

-Si solo hablan de los malos momentos de los mounstruos-agrego Clawdeen limandose las uñas.

-Es por eso que me encantan-respondio Drakulaua.

-Muy bien se acabo la fatiga tenemos que practicar-dijo Cleo con sus pompones en manos.

-Que aburrido-dijo Torelei con du taje de porrista.

-No es aburrido es molesto-agrego Fineas Harpias.

-Entonces por que se quedan si nadie las necesita-agredio Cleo.

-Ya vamonos de aqui-dijo Torelei enojada.

-Ghuuuuuuuuu-sugirio Ghoulia a Cleo.

-No importa las quiero lejos de aqui-respondio Cleo.

En el salon de los Hostiles lagata negra Viernes Macbeth esta recostada sobre una mesa.

-Que aburrido-dijo Viernes con un bostezo y agrego:-Ire al llegar al gimnasio todos los seres a verla se alejaron.

-Ho no miren eso-dijo Telios señalandola.

-Que hago-pregunto Telios a Amid.

-Busca un extintor,salvavidas y algo para los para rayos-respondio Amid muy serio.

-Oigan no se distraigan!-dijo Clawd.

-Quien es ella?-pregunto Deuce.

-Mas vale que prestes atencion esto sera interesante-agrego Telios.

-Este es el equipo de animacion?-pregunto Viernes.

-Y tu quien eres?-pregunto Cleo muy confundida y molesta.

-Me llamo Viernes y quiero estrar al escuadron-respondio Viernes.

-No lo se me recuerdas mucho a alguien-agrego Clawdeen (ya que Viernes era similar a Torelei y sus amigas)

-Vamos dale una oportunidad-alego Frankie y empezaron con la rutina todo salio bien hasta que Viernes piso el pie de Frankie haciendo que tropiece y toda la rutina se arruine.

-Lo siento-grito Viernes.

-Descuida-dijo Frankie levantandose.

-De nuevo!-dijo Cleo y reempezaron la rutina,pero Drakulaura Y Clawdeen calleron al piso con sus caballos enredados entre si.

-Esto es terrible!-dijo Drakulaura tratando de levantarse.

-Drakulaura deja de jalarma el cabello!-grito Claedeen desde el piso y antes de poder decir algo Cleo recibio un chorro de soda de su propia bebida.

-Ghoulia!-grito Cleo a Ghoulia enojada.

-Ghuuuuuu-respondio Gholia en defensa.

-Que sucede aqui?-pregunto Drakulaura arreglandose.

-Torelei!,eso es lo que sucede!-dijo Clawdeen cruzandose de brazos.

-Pues esto no se quedara asi-dijo Cleo yendo a buscar Torelei.

-Ho-no-alego Viernes preocupada.


	19. Chapter19:MOUNSTRUO DESAFIO FEMENINO

Antes de seguir con el capitulo de debo aclarar un parde cosas:

No he tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir nuevos capitulos,pero prometo apresurarme a escribirlos y hacepto cualquier sugerencia para ellos.

Para el que no lo entienda todavia la cosa es asi,los hostiles son criaturas conocidas por sus fechorias y actos perversos y son una de las causas por las que los mounstruos y los normales se llevan tan mal y su plan es apoderarse de monster high ahora continuamos con el capitulo:

MOUNSTRUO DESAFIO FEMENINO

-Frankie y las demas se dirigian al salon de los hostiles en busca de Toreley y sus amigas por lo ocurrido en el gimnasio.

-Cleo estas segura de que fueron ellas?-pregunto frankie preocupada.

-Que dudas puedes tener?-pregunto Cleo enfadada.

-Si Frankie recuerda todo lo que nos han hecho-replico Drakulaura enojada.

-Sin mencionar lo que nos pueden hacer-agrego Clawdeen igualmente enojada.

-Ghuuuuu?-alego Ghoulia mientras revisaba su laptop buscando evidencias.

-Ghoulia no digas tonterias!-Replico Cleo enojada.

Mientras tanto en el salon de los hostiles Torelei y sus amigas se ocupaban de sus cosas.

-Podria cambiar el color de mi peinado,asi tal vez se fijaria mas en mi-dijo Torelei mientras veia los peinados en su revista de modas mounstruosas.

-Con que aqui te escondes!-dijo Cleo abriendo la puerta del salon de manera muy brusca.

-Por que habria de escondesrme?-pregunto Torelei sin prestarle atencion a Cleo.

-Tu saboteaste nuestra rutina!-alego Cleo señalando a Toreley y sus amigas.

-No sabemos de que estas ablando-respondio Torelei levantandose de su asiento.

-No finjas,sabemos lo que estas haciendo, nadie se mete con mi cabello! -gruñio Clawdeen agarrandose de los pelos despeinados.

-Les estoy diciendo la verdad-alego Torelei en su defensa.

-Pues seria la primera vez!-agrego Drakulaura muy molesta.

-Que tal si decidimos esto como lo hacen los chicos?-sugirio Torelei con un maullido de parte de sus compañeras.

-Que sugieres?-pregunto Cleo.

-Las retamos a un partido de mounstruo-baloncesto-dijo Torelei y agrego:-Si ganamos seremos en nuevo equipo de animacion

y si pierden se van.

-Aceptamos tu reto gata tramposa-acepto Cleo mirando a Torelei con desafio.

En ese momento Viernes Macbeth miraba desde un pasillo muy preocupada.

-Ho no!no otra vez-se dijo y salio corriendo de ahi,sin darse cuenta que desde la pared Espectra la vigilabamuy de cerca.

Viernes corrio y corrio hasta el baño y se encerro a llorar.

-Todo esto es mi culpa!-se dijo Viernes a si misma muy triste.

-Que te sucede?-pregunto Espectra amablemete,entrando atravesando la pered.

-Prometes no decircelo a nadie?-pregunto Viernes aun muy triste.

-Eso sera dificil,pero lo prometo-respondio Espectra sonriendo gentilmente.

-En mi otra escuela me decian mala suerte-explico viernes: sin importar en donde estoy siempre pasa algo malo.

-Entiendo no es tu culpa,a veces lastimamos a otros sin intencion de hacerlo-explico Espectra.

-Gracias,pero ahora que voy hacer?-pregunto Viernes preocupada.

-Creo que se con quien acudir-respondio Espectra marcando un numero su ataud.


	20. Chapter20:

Juicio Decisivo:

Frankie se dirigia al baño de chicas y al entrar se encontro con Espectra y le dijo:

-vine cuando me llego tu mensaje ¿Que paso?-pregunto Frankie y entonces Viernes salio del baño.

-Viernes que estas haciendo aqui?-pregunto Frankie confundida al verla

-Frankie Viernes fue la responsable de lo ocurrido en el gimnasio-respondio Espectra de parte de Viernes.

-Tu lo provocaste?-pregunto Frankie extrañada.

-Si lo siento-respondio Viernes tristemente.

-No la culpes no fue su culpa-alego Espectra.

-No te preocupes yo ablare con Cleo y las damas-animo Frankie con entusiasmo.

-No me inresa que-respondio Cleo al escuchar la explicacion de Frankie en el gimnasio.

-Que?pero-dijo Frankie, pero la interrumpieron:

-Ellas nos desafiaron y vamos a responderles-dijo Cleo con tono firme.

-Si no podemos retactarnos-agrego Clawdeen enojada.

-Pero es que-intento Frankie.

-Relajate-interrumpio Drakulaura.

-Ghuuuuuuu-dijo Ghoulia enojada.

-Si y nadie nos arruinara esta vez-agrego Clawdeen.

-Lo siento pero creo que no es su noche-dijo Clawdeen a Torelei al ver que habia luna llena.

Frankie volvio al baño con Espectra y Viernes.

-Lo siento no pude hacer nada-dijo Frankie.

En ese momento Cleo,Drakulaura y Clawdeen jugaban un partido a muerte contra Terelei y sus amigas.

-Miau esto sera sencillo-dijo Torelei con el balon en las manos

-Perdiste algo?-dijo Clawdeen quitandole el balon y encestando un punto a su favor.

-Lo siento,no pude hacer nada-dijo Frankie desanimada.

-Les dijiste lo que paso?-pregnto Espectra.

-Asi es pero solo les interesa desquitarce-respondio Frankie preocupada.

-Y ahora que?, necesitamos mucha suerte-dijo Viernes y en ese momento los grifo del baño se aflojaron dejando salir enormes chorros de agua.

-Lo siento-disculpo Viernes.

-No necesitamos suerte necesitamos magia-agrego Frankie marcando un numero en ataud.

-Esto te hara volver a tu piramide-dijo Torelei y en ese momento sus amigas juntaron sus brazos como en una rutina y impulsaron a Torelei y esta aterrizo encestando un punto.

-Veamos si soportas esto gatita-dijo Cleo sacando un frasco de su bolsillo y de este salio un aura que paralizo a Torelei dejando ir el balon.

-Si vamos Clawdeen!-Animo howleen desde su asiento.

-Esa es mi hermana!-Grito Clawd junto a howleen.

En ese momento Frankie,Espectra y Viernes esperaban en las catakumbas.

-Que le pediras ayuda a Amid?-pregunto Espectra aterrada.

-No te preocupes el nos ayudara-animo Frankie.

-Empiezo a preocuparme-afirmo Viernes.

-Tu tranquila yo soy la que debe estar nerviosa-respondio Frankie optimista.

-Hola hay alguien aqui?-pregunto Frankie en la oscuridad.

-Listas para un juicio?-respondio Amid apareciendo en una estela de humo.

-He-no Necesitamos ayuda-alego Frankie con Espectra y Viernes atras de ella muy asustadas.

-Ya se para que un pajaro me conto todo-dijo Amid tranquilo.

-Entonces nos ayudas?-pregunto Frankie.

-Tiene que pasar la prueba-Si escoges una pluma y la balanza se -inclina a tu favor te ayudare,pero si no,bueno no querras saberlo-respondio Amid con una balanza que hizo aparecer de la nada y Frankie puso una pluma en la balanza y esta se equilibro.

-Lo conseguimos-dijo Frankie alegre.

-Con este reloj de arena podran cambiar el dia de ayer por el hoy-explico Amid haciendo apareces un reloj de arena y luego se esfumo.

-Esto es increible vamos-animo Frankie.

-Esto esta a punto de acabar-dijo Drakulaura moviendose como sombra,pero antes de llegar Purrsephone y Meowlody la rodearon

-Lista para perder-agredio Torelei.

-Eso no pasara-respondio Drakulaura.

-Quieres apostar?-molesto Torelei.

-Rapido usa el reloj-apresuro Espectra y Frankie al dar vuelta el reloj volvieron al gimnasio.

-Lo logramos?-pregunto Viernes.

-Eso creo-repondio Frankie y en ese momento aperecio Cleo y Ghoulia detras.

-Has Jugado un partido de mounstruo-baloncesto contra Torelei ultimamente?-pregunto Frankie a Cleo.

-De que estas hablando jugar yo que tonterias estas diciendo?-respondio Cleo ectrañada por la pregunta hecha.

-Si lo conseguimos-afirmo Frankie con alegria.


	21. Chapte21:Playa problematica

Playa problematica

Era el fin de semana y el dia mas esperado para todos los estudiantes de monsterhigh la excurcion a "playa oscura".

-Esto si que es relajante-Dijo Drakulaura mientras se recostaba bajo su sombrilla.

-Si suerte que el instituto se lleno de moscas-dijo Frankie mientras se aplicaba locion en los brazos.

-Si suerte y este amiguito-dijo Cleo mientras sostenia un idolo egipcio en forma de mosca.

-Donde esta Clawdeen-pregunto Lagoona mientras limpiaba su tabla de surf.

-Vamos Heath donde tu animo?-grito howleen.

-Tranquilas señoritas no vallan a lastimarce-dijo Heath sosteniendo un frisbee morado.

-Lastimarnos?-pregunto Clawdeen indignada.

-Ahora veras!-dijo howleen molesta.

-Heath amigo no las molestes-advirtio Clawd.

-Si no quisieramos que te humillen-agrego Deuce.

-Vamos jackson diviertete bien alla va!-grito Heath recibiendo el frisbee de jackson Jekyll.

-Buen tiro que te parece esto-dijo lanzando el frisbee a jackson,este corrio para intentar atraparlo,pero choco con algo parecido a una pared y al levantar la viste se dio cuenta de que era Infren.

-Valla un normal-dijo Infren molesto.

-Contaminas nuestra playa niño-dijo Telios.

-Yo no quiero problemas-dijo Jekyll en su defensa.

-Ya tienes uno-respondio Infren sujetando a Jekyll con un tentaculo que dejo salir de su espalda.

-Oigan dejenlo en paz!-dijo howleen.

-Si metanse con alguien de su tamaño-agrego Drakulaura ayudando a levantar a Jekyll.

-Hoy nos divertiramos-dijo Telios mirando a Drakulaura

Los chicos siguieron con su juego de atrapar el frisbee,el cual paso por encima de Jekyll

-Lo tengo,lo tengo-dijo tratando de atraparlo pero tropezo con los tentaculos de Infren que con una sonrisa saco de la arena.

-No lo tengo-dijo desanimado.

-Esta vez lo tengo-dijo cuando trato de atrapar el frisbee pero Telios con el brillo de su destadura lo dejo ciego y el frisbee lo golpeo en el rostro.

-Esto apesta!-dijo indignado y se marcho.

-Hahaha-Se rio Telios que estaba junto a Drakulaura.

-Drakulaura?-dijo Clawd confundido

-Telios eres muy gracioso-dijo Drakulaura riendose

-Oye que estas haciendo?-pregunto Clawd indignado

-Relajate solo nos divertiamos-dijo Telios posando su mano en el hombro de Drakulaura.

-Que tal si te diviertes conmigo?-gruño Clawd defendiendo su territorio.

-Que te sucede?-pregunto Drakulaura.

-Por que le hablas no recuerdas lo que te hizo?-pregunto Clawd enfadado.

-Eso era antes ahora nos llevamos bien-respondio Drakulaura.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Jekyll se lamentaba:

-Tontos hostiles-dijo molesto y una voz en lo profundo le respondio.

-Aquien llamas tonto normal?-dijo Eddie saliendo de la oscuridad de repente.

-No soy normal soy mitad mounstruo-alego Jekyll asustado.

-Ahorratelo ya me se ese cuento-respondio Eddie sentandose junto a Jekyll.

-Ya lo sabes?-pregunto Jekyll.

-Conosi a tu amigo Hot me hizo tirar mi soda hace solo cinco minutos-respondio Eddie frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no fui!-alego Jekyll asustandose de repente

-Tranquilo amigo solo trato de ayudar-dijo Eddie riendose y desde ese angulo vio pasar a Clawdeen en traje de baño corriendo tras un frisbee y atrapandolo con la boca lo arrojo de nuevo.

-Si me disculpas amigo yo me voy de cazeria-dijo emocionado y salio corriendo.

-Sabes ese traje de baño te queda muy bien-dijo Telios a Drakulaura.

-Si estoy de acuerdo-dijo Amid sentado junto a ella.

-Yo igual-agrego Infren.

-Ya basta!-gruño Clawd rompiendo el frisbee con los dientes fue directo a drakulaura y levantandola se la llevo de alli.

-Clawd eres imposible!-dijo Drakulaura mientras se soltaba y se marchaba.

-Drakulaura?-dijo Clawd mientras Drakulaura se iba mientas tanto muy cerca de ahi:

-Vamos por que no me haces caso?-pregunto Eddie a Clawdeen mientras caminaba junto a ella.

-Por que eres cruel,maligno y mentiroso!-respondio Clawdeen con un rigido.

-Vaya gracias!-dijo Eddie tomandolo como un alago.

En ese momento Eddie y Clawdeen vieron a Drakulaura y a Clawd discutir.

-Clawd eses un tonto!-agredio Drakulaura.

-Solo trato de protegerte-alego Clawd indignado.

-Admitelo solo estas celoso!-respondio Drakulaura muy enojada.

-Veo que tienen problemas-dijo Eddie sin poder dejar de mirarlos.

-Ya basta! alejate de mi o yo ...-dijo Clawdeen enojada,peo Eddie la interrumpio:

-Tengo un trato para ti-dijo calmadamente y agrego:

-Yo le ordeno a mis amigos que se alejen de tu amiga Drakulaura en paz y tu me acompañas a dar un paseo esta noche bajo la luna llena.

-Sigue soñando!-respondio Clawdeen enojada.

-Bueno diviertete con tus problemas-dijo Eddie dandole la espalda a Clawdeen que en ese momento miro a Clawd y a Drakulaura peleando,dando un suspiro dijo:

-Tu ganas, pero solo sera un paseo-dijo poniendo un dedo en la frente de Eddie.

-Solo eso necesito-dejo Eddie tomandola de la mano y besando su dedo se marcho,dejandola confundida y preocupada.


	22. Chapter22:Noche de amor en grupos

Noche de amor en grupos

Los chicos seguian en la playa con sus problemas Clawd estaba mal con Drakulaura,Clawdeen que habia aceptado un trato con Eddie.

-Que quieres?-pregunto Drakulaura indiferente.

-Pedirte disculpas yo se que soy celoso,pero si me das otra oportunidad-dijo Clawd arrepentido.

-No lo creo tal vez debas volver mas tarde-agredio enojada.

-Vamos viejo animate-animo Deuce poniendole la mano en el hombro.

-No puedo devo seguir intentando-dijo Clawd.

Drakulaura camino hacia la playa hasta que se reunio con sus amigas.

-Por que no perdonas Clawd?-pregunto Frankie.

-Si ya a sufrido bastante no crees-agrego howleen.

-Lo se ,pero siento que no confia en mi-alego Drakulaura.

Mientras tanto Lagoona y Jill disfrutaban su dia en la playa surfendo.

-Me encanta el agua de playa oscura es tan natural-dijo Lagoona recostada encima de su tabla de surf.

-Si,creo que si-dijo Jill quitandose una bolsa de frituras del pie.

-No creo que haya nada mejor que esto-dijo Lagoona combencida.

-Yo si-dijo Jill.

-Ha si?-alego Lagoona interesada.

-Mi padre me dijo que debia nadar en la noche de luna llena a medianoche-explico Jill.

-Eso seria tan romantico-agrego Lagoona muy feliz.

Clawdeen buscaba algo en su equipaje

-No creo que deba ponerme locion podria volver locos a mis admiradores-dijo Cleo con una locion en la mano.

-Tu que crees?-pregunto Cleo a Ghoulia que no contesto.

-Como estas?-pregunto Eddie desde la ventana.

-Que estas aciendo? no deben verte aqui-pregunto Clawdeen muy nerviosa.

-Solo quiero recordarte de lo de esta noche-respondio Eddie serenamente.

-Como olvidarlo-gruño Clawdeen.

-Cumpli con mi parte ahora tu cumple con la tuya-aclaro Eddie.

-Con quien hablas?-pregunto Cleo confundida.

-Yo con nadie y tu?-respondio Clawdeen aciendoles señas a Eddie para que se fuera.

-Ghuuuuuu-agrego Ghoulia señalando a Clawdeen.

-Rara yo? no-respondio Clawdeen tanto Drakulaura seguia en la playa:

-Oigan que hacen?-pregunto Drakulaura a Telios y los demas hostiles.

-Adonde van?-les pregunto pero no le respondieron.

-Los hostiles tener actitudes muy peculiares-dijo Abbey.

-No lo se yo sigo interesada en Clawd-alego Drakulaura triste.

-Ya se por que no lo imbitas a un paseo bajo? la luna llena sera el ambiente ideal-sugirio howleen.

Esa misma noche cuando todos se fueron a sus cabañas Jill golpeo la puerta de la cabaña de Lagoona.

-Lista?-pregunto Jill tomando la mano de Lagoona.

En ese precido momento Clawd hacia lo mismo.

-Por favor dime que estas? lista-dijo Clawd esperando Drakulaura.

-Si ya lo estoy-respondio Drakulaura alegremente.

Y no eran los unicos,Eddie y Clawdeen tambien tenian sus asuntos.

-Vaya ya era hora-dijo Eddie al verla salir de la cabaña.

-Por que no cierras la boca!-dijo Clawdeen caminando a su lado.

Cuando se marcharon Cleo salio sorpresivamente de los arbustos junto a Deuce.

-Asi que es eso,Clawdeen esa loba es una traidora!-dijo Cleo molesta.

-Esta segura?quiza solo fueron a caminar-defendio Deuce a Clawdeen.

-Paseo o no,se esta olvidando que Eddie es el enemigo-dijo Cleo mordasmente.


	23. Chapter23:Malentendido Amoroso

Malentendido Amoroso:

En el campamento seguian los problemas Cleo y Deuce seguian a Clawdeen y Eddie.

-Vamos Deuce tenemos que seguirlos-Dijo Cleo animada

-Por que no podemos solo preguntarles?-pregunto Deude con desanimo.

En ese momento Drakulaura y Clawd seguian en du cita.

-Mira eso la luna parese una pelota gigante-Dijo Clawd alevando un aullido.

-Clawd eres tan divertido-dijo Drakulaura riendose.

-Entondes me perdonas-pregunto Clawd arrepentido.

-Claro que eres mi gran oso de felpa gigante-respondio Drakulaura que al oir su respuesta Clawd solto un aullido que includo Lagoona y Jill lo escucharon.

-Parece que alguien mas disfruta de la luna llena-dijo Jill que estaba sentado en un tronco en el lago junto a Lagoona.

-Seguro se estan divirtiendo-dijo Lagoona mirando a Jill quien puso su man en el hombro de Lagoona y le hizo cosquillas.

-Ya basta-dijo Lagoona riendose.

-Oye no es esa Clawdeen?-dijo Lagoona mirando hacia el bosque.

- Pero que estara haciendo con Eddie?-pregunto Jill.

-Tu crees ellos esten saliendo?-pregunto Lagoona preocupada.

-Tal vez-dijo Jill con dudas.

-Rayos los perdimos-dijo Cleo golpeando el piso con su tacon.

-Significa que devemos volver-dijo Deuce molesto.

-Significa que hay que encontrarlos-replico Cleo,en ese momento vieron a Lagoona y Jill saliendo del bosque.

-Has visto a Clawdeen o a Eddie por aqui?-pregunto Cleo alarmada

-Si se fueron al bosque-dijo Lagoona señalando un sendero que hiba hacia el bosque.

-Creo estaban juntos-agrego Jill.

-Claro que estaban juntos-alarmo Cleo con enojo.

-Cual es el problema?-pregunto Deuce alzando la voz.

-Cual es el problema?-repitio Cleo y agrego:-Clawdeen esta saliendo con el enemigo.

-No es para tanto-Dijo Deuce un poco molesto.

Mientras tanto Clawd y Drakulaura disfrutaban del final de su paseo.

-Fue una hermosa noche-dijo Drakulaura enamorada.

-Valla mira eso-dijo Clawd señalando un sendero donde Clawdeen y Eddie pasaban caminando.

-Clawdeen con Eddie?esto si que es una sorpresa-dijo Drakulaura escondida tras unos arbustos.

-Ese chico esta pisando territorio peligroso-dijo Clawd muy que Clawdeen y Eddie estaban en su "paseo" por el bosque.

-No entiendo que quieres mostrarme-dijo Clawdeen que no confiaba en Eddie.

-Es una sorpresa-respondio Eddie quien llevo a Clawdeen asta una caverna y dijo:

Mira aqui estan, rozas nocturnas-dijo señalando unas rozas negras en el suelo de la caverna.

-Valla que interesante-dijo Clawdeen poco interesada.

-Tu solo espera-alego Eddie y en ese momento las rozas negras se tornaron blancas y brillaban iluminando toda la caverna.

-Esto es increiblemente paranormal-dijo Clawdeen sin poder salir de su asombro.

En ese momento Drakulaua y Clawd se ocultaron en unos arbustos.

-Estas segura que devemos espiarlos?-pregunto Clawd.

No estamos espiando solo los veremos-respondio Drakulaura y en ese momento de la nada aparecieron Lagoona,Jill,Cleo y Deuce gordon ocultos detras de otros arbustos.

-No deveriamos espiar a Clawdeen y a Eddie en su cita-dijo Jill a Lagoona.

-Si ,como se sentiria Clawdeen si lo supiera?-agrego Lagoona con culpa.

-Pense que te gustaria un tipo diferente de roza-dijo Eddie mientras

mientras cortaba una roza blanca del piso y se la daba a Clawdeen y agrego:

-Creo que no te gustan las rozas negras-.

-Me encantan las rozas negras-dijo Clawdeen encantada.

-Entonces aqui tienes-dijo Eddie mientras aparecia un enorme ramo de rozas negras de la nada.

-Gracias ha sido asombroso-dijo Clawdeen tocando un musgo del suelo con el pie,el cual emanaba un olor verdaderamente asqueroso.

-Musgo Apestoso corre!-grito Eddie,pero la caberna se lleno de un humo verdoso.

-No veo nada-grito Eddie cegado por el humo.

-Es por aqui sigueme!-apresuro Clawdeen sujetandose a la mano de Eddie y guiada por su olfato logro sacarlo de la los recibieron Lagoona,Jill,Cleo y Deuce.

-Lo sabia!-grito Cleo que disiparse vio a Clawdeen y a Eddie tomados de la mano saliendo de la caverna y estos al darse cuenta de que seguian tomados de la mano en frente de ellos, no sabian que decir.

-Esto no es lo que creen-dijo Clawdeen alarmada.

-Exacto es solo un...-dijo Eddie y Clawdeen interrumpio:-Un paseo! solo un paseo-.

-Ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicar-Dijo Cleo y se marcho con Duce.

Eddie llevo a Clawdeen a su cabaña:

-Gracias fue una linda noche-dijo Clawdeen y se fue hacia su cabaña,Eddie sin verla se marcho y se encontro con Deuce en el camino.

-Miro hacia atras?-pregunto Eddie a Deuce en voz baja.

-Si lo hizo viejo-respondio Deuce tranquilamente.

En cuanto Deuce gordon se fue Eddie se solto:

-Si anotacion-grito de la emocion.


	24. Chapter24:Venganza Felina

Antes se seguir con esta historia quiero aclararar un parde cosas en primer lugar:agradezco que lean mis capitulos y hacepto cualquier sujerencia para un capitulo o criticas de estos,cada capitulo esta unido a otro y algunos de ellos son la continuacion de otros por lo que tienen su propio si les molesta que tarde no me lo agan saber,yo trabajo y no tengo tiempo de pensar un capitulo y escribirlo les ruego que sean

PD:Si quieren informacion de un "hostil" doganlo y hare una historia al respecto.

Venganza Felina:

En la cafeteria de monsterhigh era la hora del almuerzoo y como de costumbre los estudiantes iban tomar su ese momento Eddie buscaba donde sentarse ya que ninguno de sus amigos estaba en la cafeteria en ese momento,al ver a Clawdeen sentada sola se hacerco,pero Cleo se lo impidio.

-Lo siento esta ocupada-dijo Cleo sentandose.

-Por que hiciste eso?-pregunto Frankie al sentarse.

-Preguntaselo a su novia-dijo Cleo mirando a Clawdeen.

-Mejor cierra el pico-dijo Clawdeen enojada.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Frankie.

-Descubrimos a Clawdeen y Eddie anoche en un paseo nocturno-explico Cleo.

-Ya es suficiente de que me hayan espiado-dijo Clawdeen enojada y salio de la cafeteria enojada,mas tarde en su casillero Lagoona abordo a Clawdeen frente a su casillero.

-Oye que sucede?-pregunto Clawdeen molesta.

-Hola queria hablar contigo sobre anoche-alego Lagoona.

-No puedo creer que me hayan espiado crei que eran mis amigos-dejo Clawdeen decepcionada.

-Lo siento no queriamos arruinar tu cita-alego Lagoona arrepentida.

-No fue una cita!-grito Clawdeen furiosa.

Sin que ellas lo supiesen Torelei escuchaba todo lo que decian.

-Te adverti que no te hacercaras a mi novio-dijo Torelei para si misma y luego camino por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con Amid que bebia agua de un bebedero.

-Tengo un encargo de Eddie para ti-dijo Torelei.

-Habla-respondio Amid.

-Debes encargate de cierta chica lobo-dijo Torelei señalando a Clawdeen.

-Claro-dijo Amid y entonces saco de su bolsillo un pequeño idolo egipcio en forma de escorpion de color verde esmeralda y entonces apunto a ese instante Clawdeen dejo caer su ataud se agacho para tomarlo,entonces el hechizo le erro.

-Que bueno que no perdi esto-dijo Clawdeen poniendo su ataud en su bolso.

El hechizo reboto en las paredes, en los casilleros, en el techo y hasta en el laptop de un estudiante mientras que sin saberlo Cleo y Deude Gordon discutian en el pasillo:

-Por que tan tensa-pregunto Deuce a Cleo y al no recibir respuesta agrego:

-Por que me ignoras?-pregunto.

-Despues de tu falta de entusiasmo de anoche que es esperabas-alego Cleo dandole la espalda.

En ese momento el hechizo de Amid reboto en un casillero y fue directo a Deuce:

-Sabes que?-dijo recibiendo los efectos el hechizo y agrego:

arreglate tu sola!-dijo Deuce marchandose enojado.

-Lo siento falle-dijo Amid tranquilo.

-No importa creo que salio mejor de lo que panse-respondio Torelei con una risita.


	25. Chapter25:Romance:hostilizado

Romance:hostilizado

En la biblioteca Clawdeen le explicaba a Frankie lo que sucedio en la cafeteria.

-Asi que Eddie y tu tuvieron una cita?-pregunto Frankie.

-No fue una cita solo fue un paseo-explico Clawdeen.

-Si?y como estuvo?-pregunto Frankie.

-Eddie es molesto,desagradable y tramposo-respondio Clawdeen y agrego con un suspiro:-Aunque es tierno...

-No entiendo por que Cleo esta tan molesta por eso-se pregunto Frankie

-Segun parece cree que Eddie y yo tramamos algo-contesto Clawdeen.

-Cleo se a puesto paranoica con esto de los hostiles-dijo Frankie

Mientras tanto en el salon de los hostiles se debatia algo en secreto.

-Tienes algo que decir a tu defensa?-Pregunto Zik a Zak poniendo una linterna en su cara.

-Por favor deben estar bromeando-contesto Zak quitandole la linterna.

-Esto es demasiado-dijo Amid.

-No entiendo nada-agrego Viernes alzando la voz.

-Yo tampoco entender-agrego Infren.

-Eso es por que eres un tonto-aclaro Fineas.

-Ya silencio-ordeno Telios con voz fuerte y agrego:-En este momento decidiremos quien sera nuestro lider.

-Por que debemos escoger a otro?-pregunto Torelei.

-Eddie ya no se comporta como antes-respondio Telios.

-Ha cambiado-dijo Viernes.

-Si no es el quien sera?-pregunto Amid.

Al terminar de hablar de la nada aparecio Deuce gordon muy diferente.

-Aqui es donde se une uno a la fiesta?-dijo Deuce con la cabeza llena de serpientes rojas.

-Que haces tu aqui?-pregunto Amid levantandose de su asiento muy molesto.

-Quiero unirme viejos-respondio Deuce muy antipatico.

-Bien prueba que eres uno de nosotros-agrego Amid que quedo convertido en piedra por Deude.

-Estoy dentro?-pregunto Deuce con sarcasmo y los hostiles se miraron inprecionados todos menos Torelei.

Sin darse cuenta los hostiles eran espiados por Drakulaura.

-No van a creer esto-dijo alterada.

-Necisitamos decirle a Cleo-dijo Clawdeen preocupada.

-Ya lo sabe-respondio Drakulaura.

En ese momento Opereta,Ghoulia,Howleen consolaban a Cleo lloraba explicando lo que paso:

-Y entonces me dijo que era insoportable-explico Cleo.

-Bueno siendo honestas-alego Howleen pero en ese momento:

-Ghuuu-interrumpio Ghoulia con un cadazo.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Cleo llorando.

-Yo tampoco poder creerlo-dijo Operetta sorprendida.

-En serio?-pregunto Cleo.

-Si ,yo pense que se fijaria en otra chica primero-respondio.

Operetta,lo cual hizo llorar a Cleo todavia mas.

Frankie y Clawdeen se miraron desididas.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-aclaro Frankie.

-Pero que?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-Hableomos con cupido ella nos ayudara-respondio Frankie reanimando al equipo.


	26. Chapter26:Guerra institucional:

Guerra institucional:

En la oficina de Cupido loa chicas contaban lo ocurrido:

-Asi que,un problema amoroso?-pregunto Cupido en su asiento.

-Si algo le pasa a Deude-dijo Frankie preocupada.

-Que le sucede?-pregunto Cupido interesada.

-Se unio a los hostiles-dijo Clawdeen espantada.

-Y ahora es su lider-agrego Drakulaura.

-Bueno no puedo hacer nada hasta saber lo que le sucede-pespondio Cupido sin poder hacer mucho.

-Vamos hay que aberiguar que traman los hostiles-agrego Abbey.

-Espera Clawdeen-grito Cupido llamando la atencion de Clawdeen fuera de su oficina.

-Escuche que tienes un problema con alguien-dijo Cupido con voz directa.

-Quien dice?-pregunto Clawdeen molesta.

-Todos-respondio y agrego:-Esta en el bloc de Espectra-.

-Cuando tengas problemas no dudes en venir-afirmo Cupido queriendo ayudar a Clawdeen,pero esta se fue muy molesta.

En uno de los pasillos Telios,Zik-Zak y Deuce molestaban a los demas estudiantes,al ver esto Cleo reacciono:

-Que quieres preciosa?-pregunto Deuce con antipatia.

-Por que estas con ellos?-pregunto Cleo mirando a los hostiles.

-Ellos si saben dibertirse-respondio Deuce mirando a sus nuevos amigos.

-Solo estas actuando como un tonto-agrego Cleo.

-Ja-ja un tonto haria esto?-pregunto Deuce mientras convertia a voodoo dolls en una estatua de piedra de una sola mirada.

-Ghuuuuuu-alego Ghoulia pensativa.

-Lo se-respondio Cleo poniendose de acuerdo.

En el baño de chicas Toreley se lamentaba en secreto:

-Desde que le lanse ese hechizo a Deuce todos los hostiles lo siguen-se dijo Toreley para si misma en en el espejo.

-debo remediarlo-agrego Toreley arrepentida.

-Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto Abbey entrando al baño.

-Eso creo-contesto Toreley.

-Que utilizaste para enbrujar a Deuce?-pregunto Abbey con gruesa voz y Toreley le entrego el escarabajo.

-Gracias-agradecio Abbey.

-No lo hago por ti-respondio Toreley agresiva.

Despues de recibir ayuda inesperada de Toreley Cupido,Frankie,Abbey,Clawdeen y Drakulaura se prepararon para recuperar al viejo Deuce:

-Bien este es el plan-anuncio Cupido.

-Con esta piedra desaremos el hechizo miesntras que Cleo distrae a Deuce,Clawdeen le lanzara el hechizo-Explico.

En ese instante Cupido lanzo el hechizo a Deuce,pero este reboto en sus lentes y salio bolando sin control por todo el pasillo:

-Cuidado-grito Frankie mientras el hechizo rebotaba por todo lugar.

-Que haremos?-pregunto Drakulaura.

-Ghuuuuuu-respondio Ghoulia y usando su reluciente laptop desvio el hechizo hacia Deuce,quien en ese momento esta por golpear a Heath en el rostro.

-Lo siento-respondio Deuce dejando Heath suelo

-Que sucedio?-pregunto Deuce confundido

-Nada-respondio Cleo sin poder dejar de mirar a los hostiles con odio.


	27. Chapter:27el diario de las sombras

El origen de las sombras:

En la clase de la la Sra. Atiborraniños todos preparaban ss recetas familiares por orden de la maestra:Drakulaura con Clawd, Heath y Abbey,Clawdeen y Eddie etc.

-Esta cubierta quedo perfecta-Dijo Drakulaura.

-Clawd te comiste el glaseado-protesto enojada.

-No lo se ,creo que le falta mas tiempo en el horno-dijo Abbey probando un sufle de color plateado y amarillento.

-No necesitas un horno cuando me tienes a mi-Grito Heath mientras prendia fuego todo lo que tocaba.

-No entiendo como me tocaste de copañero-Dijo Clawdeen a Eddie mientras este estaba recostado sin hacer nada.

-Es pura suerte-dijo Heath molestandolos.

-No te hacerques esto es peligroso-dijo Clawdeen quien conocia la receta de su familia.

-Te preocupas por mi?, que tierna-respondio Eddie.

-Mira es azul-dijo combirtiendo el glaceado dorado en azul oscuro.

-Deja de hablar y ayuda y no toques la cubierta-dijo Clawdeen muy molesta.

-De acuerdo-respondio Eddie ,pero en ese momento la olla empeso a hervir:-Oye se esta quemando-dijo Clawdeen mientras la holla dejaba salir un poco de su contenido y quemaba el brazo de Eddie.

-Haarr!-grito Eddie.

-Te lo dije-alarmo Clawdeen.

-Espera dejame ayudarte-Agrego poniendo el brazo de Eddie en agua.

-Gracias-dijo Eddie agradecido.-Oye sabe bien-agrego probando el glaseado.

-Si nos disculpas-interrumpio Cleo sujetando a Clawdeen del Brazo.

-Que haces por que le hablas?-pregunto Cleo enojadas.

-Ya basta es mi amigo-respondio Clawdeen.

-No entiendo por que te gusta-sgregio Abbey enojada.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta solo somos amigos-respondio Clawdeen.

-Ya lo notamos-agrego Drakulauara sonriendo.

-Oye que es esto?-pregunto Cleo tomando un diario del saco de Eddie.

-No deverias tocar eso-alego Frankie temerosa.

-Puede ser peligroso-agrego Opereta.

-Diario de las sombras-Leyo Clawdeen en la tapa del diario.

-Tipico de Eddie-agrego Cleo antipatica.

-No deveriamos leer su diario-dijo Frankie.

-Seria una violacion a su privacidad-agrego Operetta.

-Solo seran unas paginas-dijo Clawdeen interesada,pero en ese intante el diario las subcciono a su interior.

-Donde estamos?-Pregunto Cleo.

-Quienes son ustedes-se escucho una voz de niño y las chixas se voltearon y se encontraron con un pequeño mounstruo de chaqueta azul con capucha,melo negro y corto,pequeños cuernos y alas pequeñas...

-Yo soy frankie y ellas Clawdeen,Cleo,Operetta,Drakulaura Ghoulia y Abbey-se presento Frankie hacercandose al pequeño quien parecia asustado.

-Y tu quien eres pequeño alse-pregunto Abbey tratando de animar al pequeño.

-Yo soy Edward Ente Sombra Nocturno,pero mis amigos me llaman Eddie-se presento el pequeno con alo de timidez.

-Tu eres Eddie?-pregunto Cleo asustada y las chicas se reunieron en un circulo para hablar.

-No creo que sea el-dijo Drakulaura desconfiada.

-Pero miralo es identico-dijo Operetta sin poder dejar de mirar al niño.

-Creo que es un truco-agrego Cleo.

-Ghuuuuuuuuu-dijo Ghoulia tratando de explicar y señalo hacia arriba.

-Ghoulia tiene razon este debe ser el diario de la vida Eddie-dijo Frankie.

-Con quien hablan?-pregunto Eddie.

-Ha con nadie-respondio Frankie con dudas.

-Este es mi lobo alado lo llame Simargl-dijo el niño sosteniendo un cachorro lobo gris con alas.

En ese momento Cleo sonrio y lo miro y se hacerco al pequeño Eddie.

-Que haces?-pregunto Clawdeen desconfiada.

-Esta sera la unica oportunidad que tenga de vengarme de Eddie-dijo preparadose para hacer algo malo,entondes saco un idolo en forma de osiris y una plaga de langosta ataco a Eddie quien callo al suelo.

-No lo molestes-dijo Clawdeen muy molesta.

-Asi que hara este bebe acusarme?-agredio Cleo,pero en ese momento el niño se levanto del suelo y comenzo a llorar y las pareces se enpazaron a corroer y derretir como la tinta en los libros.

-Tranquilo-Tranquilizo Cleo arepentida de aberlo molestado.

-por favor callalo-dijo Drakulaura tapandose la cabeza tratando de cubrirse.

-Silencio-grito Clawdeen enojada y el llanto del niño seso como el mal clima.

-Por que lloras tanto?-pregunto Clawdeen irritada.

-Mi mama-dijo Eddie llorando.

-Le sucede algo?-pregunto Frankie preocupada.

-Se fue y nunca regreso-respondio el niño conteniendo el llanto

-Estas seguro?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-Me dijo que me queria,me dijo que volveria y me mintio-explico el niño y salio corriendo llorando y desaparecio.

-Chicas miren-alarmo Cleo y las chicas pudieron ver al Niño abrazando a una mujer adulta de vestido azul oscuro de pelo muy parecido al de Clawdeen,entonces la mujer se despidio del niño y se fue cerrando la puerta y sin decir nada el niño bajo la cabeza muy triste,chicas entendieron todo lo que paso:

-Lo abandono-dijo Frankie entristecida por la imagen del niño mirando el suelo completamente solo.

-Pobrecito-dijo Drakulaura triste y entonces el niño aparecio detras de ellas.

-Oye puedes ayudarnos a encontrar la salida?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-Es esa-dijo señalando una puerta en medio de la oscuridad.

-Pero o querras pasar por alli-agrego.

-Por que no-pregunto Operetta.

-Por que alli esta la oscuridad-dijo el pequeño Eddie y se desvanecio.


	28. diario de las sombras p2

El origen de las sombras:P2

Las chicas seguian en el diario de Eddie frente a una extraña puerta:

-Abre tu-dijo Cleo asustada.

-No abre tu-respondio Clawdeen igual de asustada y en ese momento todos se quedaron mirando a Frankie.

-Por que yo?-pregunto Frankie.

-Frankie tu le agradas a Eddie tu azlo-Respondio Drakulaura.

Cuando Frankie abrio la puerta se encontraron en na caverna oscura y tenebrosa.

-Que este lugar?-Pregunto Abbey mirando a su alrededor.

-Quienes son ustedes?-preguntto una voz muy conocida,era Eddie,pero con un uniforme carcelario de color azul.

-Ha,no nos reconoces?-pregunto Operetta con dudas

-Creo que no-respondio Eddie y sedesvanecio cual fantasma en la oscuridad.

-Que es este lugar?-pregunto Frankie sin entender lo que ocurria.

-Que horror-agrego Cleo asustada.

Despues de eso aparecio una extraña neblina azulada y las chicas vieron a Eddie en una celda de pricion con grilletes en las panos,en ese momento la directora Buena Sangre sin Cabeza aparecio.

-Yo dirijo un instituto llamado Monster high donde podriamos aceptar a alguien como tu-dijo La Directora.

-Alguien como yo?-pregunto Eddie confundido.

-Se que tu vida no fue de lo mas agradable-Explico:-Tu gente fue exiliada y tu maltratado por mounstruos y normales por igual,pero se que,,,.

Ahorrese su discurso,nadie aceptara a un ser como yo-interrumpio Eddie my molesto.

-Es tu desicion puedes eligir:la pricion o Monster high-aclaro La directora Buena Sangre y el recuerdo se desvanecio frente a ellas.

-Que es ese sonido?-pregunto Clawdeen que con su audicion de lobo podia escuchar un sonido a lo lejos.

-Podemos seguir el eco hasta encontrarlo-agrego Operetta adelantandose al grupo y caminaron sin rumbo alguno.

-Cuanto mas falta?-pregunto Clawdeen molesta.

-Como voy ha saberlo?-respondio Operetta y agrego:-Solo sigo el eco.

-Que hacen ustedes aqui?-pregunto una voz y de repente se encontraron en un gran salon lleno de antorchas que flameaban un fuego negro y habia cortinas,era algo asi como un templo.

-Ghuuu-grito Ghoulia señalando al fondo del lugar y en un trono negro con aspecto de dragon estaba sentado Eddie con cadenas de rojo oxidado que rodeaban su torso,sus piernas y sus manos contra el asiento.

-Que estan haciendo ustedes aqui?-pregunto Eddie con furia.

-Por el momento tropezando en la oscuridad-respondio Cleo muy arrogante y Eddie la miro con furor intimidandola.

-Sabes quienes somos?-pegunto Frankie algo asustada.

-Por supuesto que lo se Frankie-respondio Eddie.

-Que haces encadenado a ese trono?-pregunto Drakulaura.

-Fui encadenado por las ataduras que mi propia ira ha forjado-respondio Eddie con furia.

-Podrias decirnos como salir de aqui?-pregunto Operetta.

-Por que lo aria?-pregunto Eddie con indiferencia.

-Ghuuuuu-alego Ghoulia preocupada.

-Por que somos amigos-alego Frankie tratando de ser amable.

-Yo no conozco la amistad-respondio Eddie molesto.

-No conosces la amistad?-pregunto Frankie.

-No-dijo Eddie con una voz muy grave.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Operetta confundida.

-Yo soy una forma de axistencia ajena,las deidades de la oscuridad como yo no formamos parte de este mundo,por eso me tienen miedo-respondio Eddie.

-Quien dice que tenemos miedo?-pregunto Cleo enojada.

-Ustedes huelen a miedo-grito Eddie y las antorchas del lugar se intensificaron de repente asustando a las chicas.

-Ghuuuuu-Replico Ghoulia a Cleo.

-Eddie que te propones?-pregunto Clawdeen dando dos pasos al frente.

-Que te propones tu?-pregunto Eddie en respuesta.

-Yo?-dijo Clawdeen confundida.

-Me ignoras,luego me haces caso,luego me odias y despues te caigo bien,decidete de una vez-replico Eddie dejando a Clawdeen en ridiculo.

-Creo si te gusta-dijo Drakulara cruzandose de brazos muy sonriente.

-Eh sufrido el abando,la soledad,la tristeza y nadie lo entiende-dijo Eddie muy infeliz.

-Podrias haber sufrido menos si fueras mas amable-dijo Frankie.

-Ahora escuchame hay muchos en su mundo que dicen conocer a mi gente y hablan de ella solo para decir calumnias e injurias es a ellos y al rechazo de otros a los que tienes que culpar no a mi-aclaro Eddie y el lugar temblo cual terremoto.

-Solo calmate-Grito Operetta perdiendo los estribos.

-Por que no le importo a nadie?-se pregunto Eddie.

-Si importas-aclaro Clawdeen.

-A quien? Aquien le importaria alguien como yo?-pregunto Eddie.

-Me importas a mi-contesto Clawdeen hacercandose unos pasos al trono de Eddie.

-Queee?-dijo Cleo al no poder creeer lo que escucho.

-Escuchame necesitamos tu ayuda,por favor-suplico Clawdeen.

-Esta bien Es por alla-dijo Eddie señalando con la frente una puerta que estaba en la oscuridad.

-Gracias-agradecieron todas las chicas.

En ese momento Abrio la puesta y el mismo torbellino qe las absorbio hacia adentro las arrojo hacia afuera,habian vuelto al salon de clases.

-Volvimos?-pregunto Operetta mirando a su alrededor.

-Eso espero-respondio Abbey

-Que les paso?-pregunto una voz,era Eddie mirandolas en el pensarlo dos veces Clawdeen se lanzo sobre el dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-Me perdi de algo?-pregunto Eddie sin poder entender lo que ocurria.


	29. Chapter29:epilogo

A los que leyeron mi histotia les cuento que no la voy a terminar

historia sigue en el primer capitulo de la proxima historia

Se llamara Monster high Sexta Temporada:Si tienen una

sugerencia o una peticion haganmelo saber

Saludos...


End file.
